The Adventurous Adventures Of Charlotte & Rosa
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: HIATUS-Charlotte & Rosa met the Cullens & wolves one night in an...unusual place. This is their story about how they met the Twilight characters. Emmett/OC Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1: Trepidation1

Trepidation

Okay, so my friend Charlotte and I were just lounging around the house bored to fricken' tears. I jumped up and started pacing, trying to think of something to do that amuse both of us. First thing that came to mind was obsessing over Twilight, but that was something Charlotte did in her sleep for Pete's sake, and plus, I just didn't want to do that at the moment. Next thing that came to mind was reading some fan-fictions, nope did that yesterday. Ugh! _This is so frustrating._

Charlotte was looking at me with confusion written plain-as-day all over her face, something that was usual for her really. I wasn't dissing her or anything but she was, still is, in fact, pretty ditzy most of the time. Even though she swears she is a natural brunette I still believe that she is a blonde secretly. "Any ideas on what to do Char?" I asked her.

"Nope, not a clue." she responded, I kind of figured that much. Anyways, back to my unsteady pacing of the den. Another idea came to mind, get in the car and go get some decorations for Halloween. That's boring and anyways all the good stores were bound to be closed at that hour, ten-thirty pm, plus Charlotte and I have complete different tastes in what's scary and what's not. I rolled my eyes at the thought and proceeded rummaging around my brain for ideas. That was it! I stumbled down the stairs that lead to the basement, aka my room, and was quickly pursued by a, once again, confused Charlotte.

I had known she was about to ask what was going on without even turning around so I hastily explained to her my plan. She caught on to what I was doing and ran up to her room to change into better clothes and grab any necessities that she might need or want, like a cell phone or iPod or etc. After we finished I ran up the stairs and grabbed my car keys off of the counter and we headed out to our little vacation from boredom. Once we were in my gunmetal gray 2003 Volvo S80; oh how I loved this car. It was perfect. Anyways I spun out of the driveway and sped off towards our destination.

In the small city of Central Falls, Rhode Island there weren't many places to go but you get used to it when you live here for pretty much all of your life. But tonight I knew exactly where I wanted to go. It was pretty simple to navigate around here, I mean with it's tiny area, approximately 1.3 square miles all together, you learn every twist, turn, back road, everything in just a few days. I sped towards the center of town and after a few turns and stop lights and stuff we finally arrived at our "savior" from boredom.

Trepidation, the supposed best haunted house in all of Central Falls (not that there's really that many, but still). Charlotte looked towards me when she thought I wasn't paying attention. She looked pretty freaked out, but of course she always hated haunted houses at the beginning, though halfway through I usually cheered her up. Anyways, I turned off my engine and put the keys in my pocket. Charlotte and I climbed out of my car and set off in the direction of the dauntingly long line.

Once in line I noticed they had people lurking around trying to scare you, failing pretty badly if you ask me. If you asked Charlotte that answer might have been different, but, as always, she was completely oblivious to this going on. I wasn't about to warn her, it would be too darn funny to see. One had been getting close to us and I had to hide my smirk with my hand. He was dressed up as a zombie, fake blood and all that stuff, really crappy though.

Char was in her own little world, again (probably thinking about her imaginary boyfriend, Emmett), when he walked up. She was the fricken' definition of the perfect victim. He slinked up behind her and shrieked in her ear. Of course, she flipped her lid and ran off flailing her arms and screaming at the top her lungs. I told you we had very different definitions of scary. The guy was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. I was pretty close to joining him, but I knew I had to get Charlotte before something else scared her out of her wits. She would be gone in a flash, without a trace, never to be found.

I helped the man up and asked him to hold our place in line. He obliged while trying to choke down his laughter. I jogged after Char and found her trying to get in the car by way of sunroof. "Char, calm down," I said between fits of laughter, "it's okay. He was just kidding, you can't honestly tell me you found that the least bit scary. Really Char, I thought you had more guts than that." I stared her down, willing her to get off the roof of the car.

She slowly slid off the roof and onto the hood of the engine, "You can't honestly tell me you _didn't _find that scary, Rosa! There's no way possible!" she exclaimed, her voice getting higher and higher with each word. _Great now she was on the brink of panic attack._ I sighed and pulled her off of my car, thinking that maybe this was going to be funnier than I had thought. _Hopefully she wore her Jasper Hale necklace_, I thought. She thinks that thing is freaking sacred and it actually calms her down when she clutches at it. I am serious I swear!

We reached the line and the guy traded us back our spot and apologized, while laughing though. He must have seen her attempting to break into the car. Charlotte was giving him her supposed death glare, she thought it was scary as all hell. but honestly…it was far from that, quite amusing actually. He walked away; shaking his head in what I assumed was amusement.

We were about twenty minutes away from the front door and I was psyched, Char on the other hand…well, lets not even get into that. People were coming out of the building looking scared shitless, but I had to see for myself to be sure it was just that scary. _Some people can be such wusses at times_, I mused to myself. I saw a group of some of our friends come out, it was Olivia, Rooni, and Matt. Rooni looked amused while the other two looked scared to death. I laughed and Charlotte looked at me like I was crazy.

I pointed in the others' direction and she muttered an "oh" in understanding. I waved to Rooni and gave a two-thumbs up. She just threw her head back and laughed then sent me a double thumbs up as well. By now we were third-to-next in line. The windows of the old rundown building had been blacked out and all you could see was the purple glow of the black lights coming from under the door. I heard someone shriek and smiled; you might be thinking that I am sadistic but…okay I am a little but when you hear screaming it means it is going to be good, most likely.

It was our turn to walk inside; Char was standing behind me huddling into my back, her face in my jacket hood. This was typical haunted house Charlotte attitude. Hopefully she wouldn't end up choking me like last time. The man at the front of the line led us towards the doors and Char began her clutching to my shoulders, she liked to hide behind me because I am much taller than her. Heck, I'm taller than most girls at my school, but that's beside the point.

We walked in only to find another line awaiting us. At least it was warmer in here and the atmosphere was better. I sighed and counted how many groups were in front of us. One, two, three, four, five well that was good, not too long of a wait. Char was still cowering into my back, I tapped her head and she just shook it saying, "Not falling for that again," it was muffled due to the hood her head was hidden in.

"Not a trick this time Char, seriously. There's another fricken' line here."

She shot her head up and sighed in relief, "Okay, but please don't try and scare me with the whole 'look up' thing once we actually go in okay?"

"Sure, sure I won't try and scare you with it, but if it worth looking at you are so lifting that big head of yours up to see it. Got that, fraidy cat?"

"Fine, but stop stealing Jacob's line, Rosa."

"I can if I want to, Charlotte!"

"Just shut up, Rosa Marie!"

Crap, she mainly called me that when she was pissed at me. Gotta make amends, "Whatever you say Char, your wish is my command." I bowed to add effect to it, she laughed, as planned. YES, we were next in line! Charlotte seemed to notice that too because she ducked her head again with one hand clutching my jacket and the other clutching her damned necklace.

After the introduction was finished we were pushed through a door and into a pitch black room. I knew someone was bound to be in here, they always do this at haunted houses. Plus I could sense them near us. I just walked straight ahead, trying to keep Charlotte from panicking. Believe me that wouldn't be good at all. I heard these lumbering footsteps and Charlotte took a deep breath, trying to calm herself I suppose.

I decide to have some fun with this so I turned around to face my stalker…


	2. Chapter 2: Trepidation2

Trepidation: Part Two

I smirked at my oncoming stalker, wait…crap make that _stalkers._ I could then tell that the footfalls belonged to two different people. My confidence slipped a tad, but I hastily regained my composure. I had also realized that Charlotte was backing up slowly and was pulling me with her; for a small girl, when she was scared, I had to admit, she was strong as an ox. I struggled for a second then gave up and obliged…to an extent; I slowed her down some, thinking that this was going to be fun and that she wasn't going to take me away then. The footsteps started sounding closer and my smirk just grew even more. _This was going to be _real_ fun, _I thought.

I could make out the shadowy figures of the people. They were both male, tall, and very well built if you ask me. I can only imagine what they would look like with the lights on…_snap out of it Rosa!_ I mentally chided myself. I needed to hurry or they were going to force us to move to the next room. "Hey," I mumbled with what you could call a light and casual tone. I honestly tried to have a casual, relaxed tone to my voice, but some of the laughter escaped, of course. I could always pretty much desensitize myself, except for when I was laughing at something. Laughter was almost inescapable for me.

The two men looked towards each other, or so that's what I think they did…it was pretty hard to tell in such a dark and ominous setting. Charlotte clutched my jacket hood and whispered to me hurriedly, "I swear Rosa Marie, if we have a repeat of last time and you try to scare me anymore than I will naturally have to be, I swear by all that is holy…" I cut her off with a soft kick in the shin, "Ouch!" well at least I thought it had been soft.

The guys seemed as though they were trying to stifle laughs, which I would be too if I were in their place but that was beside the point. Anyways, we were nearing the next room, backwards still, when I noticed the two men looked vaguely familiar, and that stopped me from pursuing my original plans. "Hey, do I know y-," they cut me off with an exasperated glance between each other and literally tossed us through the doorway into the next room. Rude.

This one was a neon room, which usually meant clowns. Dear Lord…clowns. I nudged Char to look up and her head slightly tilted upward. She loved these rooms; she would usually be the on to make conversation in these type rooms. I just walked through; I'm not ashamed to admit it but I have a phobia with clowns. I mean, for Pete's sake NOBODY can be that happy all the fricken' time! I was pulled from my thoughts as a clown with an uber frilly, neon outfit on and short, spiky hair that had neon green, pink, and orange strips running amok through her hair to match.

She was giggling in a manner that seemed uncontrollable. I picked up my pace a little but Char ended up pulling me back. "I love your hair! It looks so pretty, the neon really accentuates your eyes…" Char started her complementing round and I knew this could go on forever.

"Come on," I mumbled under my breath.

The girl seemed to have heard me even though I barely even heard my own mouse squeak of a comment. She skipped over to me, still giggling (_does she ever have to breathe? I mean goodness!), _and, with an eerily preppy tone, said, "If I were you I would start walking…or else…" her face turned dark on the "or else" part and I about shrieked. What she said wasn't scary at all, it's just the way she said it; so evil, murderous, bloodthirsty… She looked as though she would have ripped me limb from limb if I had argued.

I had been dragging Charlotte out of the room when I heard a cell phone go off, _Fashion! Put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me…_it blared. "So Alice, I swear," I mumbled while the girl flashed the phone open and turned it off. She looked up and stared at me, questioning was written all over her face but all I did was laugh and say, "You had me scared…but you lost it Ms. Fashionista." I glanced back at the girl, as I now noticed with all my fear evaporated, was strikingly beautiful, she was gawking at me like I belonged in a mental facility. Sure I had gotten that a few times before but this was just creepy.

We went through some lame rooms with "blood" splattered everywhere on children book/movie scenes. I just rolled my eyes and crept into the other room, Charlotte still holding my hood but looking around at this point. This next room was actually pretty creepy; there was a little family sitting around a living room seeming to enjoy themselves but…something was off. It wasn't anything about their looks; they were all as beautiful, maybe even more than the girl in the clown room. The boy had bronze hair, like one of the girls while the other girl had mousy, wavy brown hair.

The youngest looking girl, maybe seven years or so old, the one who had silky looking bronze curls, seemed to be holding something behind her back. I tried to peek behind her but before I could do that she pulled her hand in front of her, it was grasping a huge and extremely sharp knife. _Oh no_, she went over to her two parents in a flash and massacred each one. She didn't just kill them; she tortured them and stabbed them over and over. Their bodies finally lay upon the ground, void of any life what-so-ever, I was mortified. It was painful to watch, I looked back to Charlotte who had a panic stricken expression plastered on her face, and all color had vanished from her face as well. I jerked back towards the girl when I heard a high pitched peal of bells, it was demonic though. I assumed if she wasn't being so murderous I would have thought of her as cute (ADD moment).

But then she hastily paced over to Charlotte and me. "You want to be next? Huh?! Well you better keep going if not!" she shrieked in my face. Char push me with all her might and we were out that door faster than Edward could have run; seriously, no exaggeration. Okay, maybe a little exaggeration…

"Creepy, eh ,Char?" I asked her trying to lighten the mood a little but even I was still afraid. She just nodded slowly and we walked forward to the next room. There was something about these people that was so…familiar to me but I just didn't know what it was! No time to think about that at that moment though. The room we had walked into was plastered white; white walls, white floor, and white ceiling. Nothing was in the room, except for a small girl facing a corner, sitting on the ground with her knees in her chest. I felt a strange feeling of sympathy wash over me and all I wanted to do was help her, comfort her.

Charlotte looked like she was thinking on the same wavelength as me and she was inching towards her, as was I. We were about one foot away from her when her head popped up and she screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs. What the heck?! Her scream was like someone putting pins in my eardrums, over and over and over. Painful as heck is what it was. I covered my ears, as did Charlotte. The girl turned and stood in a blur still screaming the whole while. She clenched her fists and put her face in Charlotte's like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum would do to a parent. That was when I noticed that she was the same girl as the one from the clown room! _How the-_ I couldn't finish that thought as Char dragged me out of there by my hood. This place was getting creepier and creepier!

The next room wasn't a room at all, instead it was a hallway. It only fit one person in width, at least nobody could come up beside us in the pitch black darkness. I started walking forward and, knowing me, ran into a wall. This continued for a few minutes until I saw a light, a strobe light. _NO!_ Strobe lights are my worst enemies! They make everything look so creepy and it all looks like its moving when it's really not. Ugh, why?! I have had bad experiences with strobe lights; I just flat out hated them.

I kept walking forward when I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I whirled around only to see a man distorted mask on; one of those scary ones, not the cheap ones. Anyways he wouldn't have been so scary if it wasn't for him popping up out of nowhere and the strobe lights hitting his face, making it look as though it was moving as well. I flipped my lid, as usual. I took off full speed to the strobe light room with Charlotte in tow.

I broke through the "curtains" that covered the doorway partially and saw a maze of cages awaiting us with at least a million strobe lights coming from every direction, with every type of brightness, and so on. There was also a blanket of fog along the ground. _Great_, Char and I were going to be tripping every five minutes. I just had to make sure neither of us actually met the earth that night…that would NOT have ended well…

**A/N:** Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger. Hope you like it so far. I'd like to thank emmettandrose4ever for giving me a few million ideas and loads upon loads of support. I will hopefully update soon, please review. J


	3. Chapter 3: Trepidation3

Trepidation: Part Three

**CPOV: (Charlotte)**

_I can't believe that it is a Saturday night and Rosa and I cannot think of anything to do! I mean, yeah we get bored easily but usually we come up with something to do easier than we get bored. We are usually out having fun with our friends, or driving around the town for fun (even though there isn't much to drive around in this town), just doing something…_anything_! I wish I could think of something to do, or at least Rosa could. Maybe we can hang out with Rooni or something. Ugh, what can we do? I hate being bored; it's just so…_boring_. Hey, I have an idea! Maybe we can obsess over Twilight (as usual). I love talking about Emmett; he's the best, ever!_

Rosa put me to a stop before I started ranting in my head by asking, "Any ideas on what to do Char?"

I replied with a simple, "Nope, not a clue," just to get her to let me go back to my fantasizing. She looked as though she expected that kind of response from me. _She doesn't always think I'm "the brightest bulb in the chandelier" (as she likes to say), believe me she doesn't hide it. I know she's kidding most of the time but still I am smart, just a little ADD sometimes. I rant a lot and I never notice it when I am doing it, just to warn you. Anyways…_

_Emmett is so cool, funny, dorky, adorable, and all around better than Edward. I mean, Emmett would never leave or hurt the ones he loves on purpose; he is so funny and relaxed, not uptight like Edward. Plus he's not a masochist, unlike someone else… Emmett is just so amazing; I wish I could meet him. I would probably have a panic attack (like I often do with most things). I would marry him in a heart beat, and then I would make him turn me into a beautiful, immortal vampire like he is. Rosalie would get in the way though; I have plotted what I would do to get rid of her millions of times._

_There's the "car explosion" incident where I "accidentally" have Jacob tamper with Rosalie's car and it ends up malfunctioning because he did something wrong on "accident" and when she drives it, it blows up in flames. Her immediately being incinerated and turning to ashes. Then there is the "anger the wolves" plot. In this one I make the wolves so furious with Rosalie that they rip her to shreds and burn the pieces. Then there is the "barbeque gone bad" situation; we are having a barbeque at the house and Rose gets too close to the grill and poof, ashes. There's also the "Fourth Of July Problem" where Rose gets set a flame by fireworks. _

_Then there is also the one where I get Harry Potter or some of his other friends to come and do a whole bunch of Hocus Pocus stuff to her and then somewhere in the process she gets set aflame or torn to pieces then set aflame by a spell. I could get Remus Lupin (the real werewolf and a wizard from Harry Potter) to come and tear her apart since they are real enemies, plus he could use his magic against her. Or instead of killing her I could just get her permanently arrested for prostitution or something like that…but I prefer the death ones… This list goes on forever, I promise you. Rosa calls it sadistic to think about that stuff but I would follow through with it, no doubt. I like it when she jokes around and ends up accidentally giving me more plan/ideas, the more the merrier. Hahaha_

_I want my Emmybear all to myself. Nothing would get in my way of having my tough little teddy bear of a man- Oh lord, Rosa was now pacing, I noticed. She does this whenever she is trying to think hard about something. I wonder what crazy schemes she will come up with this time. She isn't always…I don't know how to put this… normal, um…ordinary…predictable … typical teenager material those are only some of the words I would use. But then again I doubt she thinks I am any better so I don't really care. But we still love each other like sisters so it balances out. _

_Now back to Emmett. I love day dreaming about him; heck I love him! Rosa loves Seth Clearwater, you know, the mutt? Yeah that's him. I just don't see her reasoning for her obsession with stupid dogs. Disgusting. Vamps are so much better; can one of those wolves take you on the best shopping spree ever? Or can they see the future, or read minds (well, yeah, each others but that's beside the point!), or control other's emotions, or shield people, or show pictures to you through touch? No, they can't! Vamps are the obvious better choice. We argue over this all the time; me for vampires being better and her for them being equal. I usually just tune her out, it's pointless; once my mind is made up it will almost never change, _never_! _

Rosa just upped and rushed down the stairs that led to the basement, a.k.a. her sanctuary. I swear if she added a mini kitchen down here she would never have to go upstairs! It would be like an apartment. Anyways, she started dashing around trying to get ready, I figured. I was just sat on her couch (yes she had a couch in her room!) staring at her, utterly confused. She must have sensed my confusion, as she usually does, and started explaining her plans for going out tonight. I then started running around too, looking for anything I wanted to take and getting ready at the same time. It's a good thing I didn't trip and fall flat on my face, as I often did.

Rosa and I had this on going joke about what abilities we would have if we were vampires. Hers would to see the future (kinda like Alice but in different ways) or some other thing; there wasn't really a definite ability we had chosen I guess. But about the Alice thing, I mean she always predicted things like there's no tomorrow! It always turns out right! It's amazing!

I grabbed my phone and money and headed out to Rosa's garage, which was right above her "sanctuary", while she grabbed her phone, iPod, money, keys, etc. That girl doesn't know how to leave the house with only two things. Once she appeared in the garage we hopped in her car, her in the driver's seat, me in shot gun. This was our usual seating arrangement when we were in her car; she didn't let anyone (unless it was inevitable) drive her car, ever. It was her favorite car of all time. We sped out of the driveway and I shot a few nervous glances towards her; she knew I had mixed feelings about haunted houses. I loved them and then I hated them, weird I know but that was how I felt.

I relaxed a little by traveling to, what Rosa and I like to call, Charlotte's World, once again. In Charlotte's World I live in a quaint little house with Emmett as my husband and our little child. I was a vampire (of course) and Blake, my little mini Em, was running around the lawn playfully. I was in pure bliss, as I usually am in my own little world. That's when I felt the car come to a stop…DAMN IT! We had arrived and I had to leave Charlotte's World; a.k.a. the best world _ever!_ I would be utterly lost and depressed without it; it made me depressed just thinking about it.

With a sigh I left the car with Rosa and we walked over to the enormous lines that awaited us. I mean they were HUGE, like the lines they had when Breaking Dawn was released at midnight on August 2nd, 2008. I had loved that day! I stayed up forever reading that book and I finished it in less than twenty-four hours, no joke. Rosa had liked it a lot but I figured that had to do with Seth Clearwater being a more dominant character in it, but I didn't really care. We had settled in the line and I just relaxed and returned to Charlotte's World. Oh, how I loved that world!

This time we had moved to the backyard, which opened up to a massive forest, Emmett and Blake were running around at full speed. If I were human there would have been no way to see them blur by me. This reminded me of _Eclipse_ when they were training to fight Victoria and her band of evil vampire followers. It was like Jazz and Edward blurring by each one trying to grab the other but missing by a hair. The thought of it made me laugh; the laughing turned into hysterics as they began to wrestle and Blake started to win.

Just then I heard something behind me, I was then pulled from my world when someone shrieked right in my ear. I was terrified; I swear I think I had been on the verge of having another panic attack. I bolted in the opposite direction of the shriek, I think I felt my arms flying around and I could swear I heard a scream really similar to my own but who knows? I was just focused on getting away from the disturbance. I realized I had made it back to the car and I had no way of getting in…hmmm… I had to think fast. _Sunroof! Genius; causes no damage to the car (so Rosa won't kill me) and it's easy. _

I was wrong about the easy part, I was trying to claw my way in to the car when I heard Rosa come up beside the car. "Char, calm down," she told me, sounding like trying to soothe me but failing when laughter came out in between all of her words, "its okay. He was just kidding, you can't honestly tell me you found that scary at all. Really Char, I thought you had more guts than that." I glared at her and she glared back. She looked as though she wanted to get me back over to the line and that I was just annoying her. That was probably the case.

That had been really scary, how could she not have seen that? She was insane I swear. I mean we all knew it but right then, she had been proving it big time. I slid onto the hood of the car, "You can't honestly tell me you _didn't _find that scary, Rosa! There's no way possible!" I shouted, I noticed my voice was getting higher and higher as it did when I was scared, nervous, or lying badly. She sighed and just pulled me off of the car, tugging me in the direction of the line again.

I remembered my Jasper Hale necklace I had bought a few summers back from a real store in Forks. It always had a way of a calming me down, it was like it contained Jasper's power. It made me calm, and usually made Rosa laugh (at me of course) or smile. I clutched that thing like it was my lifeline. It literally calmed me down in just a few moments. I loved the thing, I wore it everywhere, and when it didn't match my outfit I wear it tied around my wrist. It was pretty much my lifeline, I promise you. It was so cool looking too; the charm/medallion whatever you wanna call it, was silver and on one side it had the Texas star and the other it had Jasper's initials in this really cool writing. The "chain" really isn't a chain; it was more like a thin leather strap thingy. It was beautiful! Too bad they hadn't had any Emmett necklaces I would have loved to have one of those.

When we got to the line the guy that scared me, at least I think it was him, was holding our place in line all the while laughing his butt off. I gave him my best death glare, willing him to set fire and burn to ashes before my very eyes. He just walked away; muttering an apology and shaking his head like Rosa shakes her head all the time when she is around me. I hmphed and noticed that we had about twenty minutes or so left in line. I had been starting to get the damn butterflies in my stomach; I hated those little things! The people that came out of the haunted house looking scared to death didn't help at all with getting rid of the butterflies. I just sighed and noticed that Rosa was staring at something and laughing.

I looked at her like she was insane, once again (_wow I have found myself looking at her like that a lot tonight. Maybe this is how she feels when I look confused…_). She just pointed somewhere and I followed her finger with my eyes and, after some time, saw Rooni, Matt, and Olivia, I just muttered and "oh" to tell her I saw them. Rooni looked to Rosa and started laughing then sent her double-thumbs up then she escorted the others to her car. They still looked so scared, I was sorry for them. I looked back at the line and saw we only had like two groups in front of us, oh no!

This place looked real creepy with all the decorations and music stuff. I heard people screaming and shrieking at the top of their lungs, _that will be me in a few_, I thought to myself. I started getting ready to go in which meant burying my face in the hood of Rosa's jacket. It was like our car seating, it was always like this; Rosa in front me huddled into her back. She used to get onto me for choking her and stuff when I would pull her hood too much but she got over it and it was a normal thing after a while. Plus I think Rosa enjoyed the protective feeling she had over me when we were like that; she had always been one for being protective of friends.

A man told us it was our turn and my breathing hitched a little. Rosa tapped my shoulder to get me to look up, to scare me obviously so I said, "Not falling for that again." I clutched to Rosa and my necklace as we entered.

"Not a trick this time Char, seriously," I waited for the screaming, the chainsaws, anything but only heard other people talking. "There's another fricken' line here," she continued. I looked up then only to she that she was telling the truth, there was another line.

I sighed in relief and told her, "Okay, but please don't try and scare me with the whole 'look up' thing once we actually go in okay?"

"Sure, sure I won't try and scare you with it but if it worth looking at you are so lifting that big head of yours up to see it. Got that, fraidy cat?" she asked, taunting me. Trying to lighten the mood I imagine.

"Fine, but stop stealing Jacob's line, Rosa," Honestly, she said "sure, sure" (she also said "darling" a lot too.) so much nowadays that sometimes I wanted to slap her but I restrained myself, I really did.

"I can if I want to, Charlotte!" She yelled back teasing me again.

"Just shut up, Rosa Marie!" I was getting agitated and I just wanted my nerves to dissipate at that very moment!

"Whatever you say Char, your wish is my command." She bowed after saying that and I laughed, she looked funny and was obviously trying to make me laugh so I gave in. We were then next in line and I was pretty damn sure that there were no lines after this one and after my mind registered the fact I started my round of hyperventilation. _Calm, calm Charlotte calm down. Pretend Jasper is here to calm you down!_, I thought once again holding both Rosa and the necklace for dear life. I knew the introduction was going on but I heard none of it, I just kept chanting, _Calm, calm Charlotte calm down. Pretend Jasper is here to calm you down! Calm, calm Charlotte calm down. Pretend Jasper is here to calm you down,_ over and over again to myself.

We were pushed into a room and all light disappeared, _well crap_! I hated those types of rooms. I felt Rosa start walking and I kept up with her easier than I could have any other day. I took a deep, calming breath and that was when I heard the other footsteps behind us. Rosa turned around and I knew that nothing good could come of this…


	4. Chapter 4: Trepidation4

Trepidation: Part Four

**CPOV (Charlotte):**

I could practically feel Rosa smirking at the people who were trying to scare us. They were succeeding overly well with me…Rosa, not so much, but what's new? Anyways, all I knew was that Rosa was gonna try and make conversation with them and all I wanted to do was make it out of this damned haunted house in one piece and still sane (well as sane as I am now). Instinctually, I started backing up slowly, dragging Rosa along with me.

I'm usually not the strongest person out there (nowhere near as strong as Emmett), but fear gives me…an adrenaline rush I guess. _Hahaha adrenaline rush_, "You can Google it," I half mumbled half giggled, I couldn't even hear it myself as I quoted the movie. Oh, but anyways, when I'm scared all my buried strength comes out.

Rosa seemed to notice that I was pulling her as started to struggle with me, _oh no, we are _not _doing this tonight!, _I thought defiantly. I pulled harder and started backing up faster; Rosa gave up seeing as I was _not _going to stop for anything, but I did notice she didn't let me take her out of the room immediately. The footsteps were getting louder, signaling that they were closer now and my heartbeat started to get louder as well. I'll bet it skipped a few beats every now and then as well.

I kept my face hidden in Rosa's jacket hood and silently chanted my calming spell, _Calm, calm Charlotte calm down. Pretend Jasper is here to calm you down! Calm, calm Charlotte calm down. Pretend Jasper is here to calm you down! Calm, calm Charlotte calm down. Pretend Jasper is here to calm you down!_ It worked pretty effectively tonight, I was proud with myself.

I had forgotten about the situation at hand for a few moments, but then I was reminded when Rosa spoke, "Hey," she was trying out her "casual and light tone", whatever. I just wanted to get _out of there!_

I was tired of this. I clutched her hood, hoping to choke her a little in the process. I then whispered in a rushed tone to her, "I swear Rosa Marie, if we have a repeat of last time and you try to scare me anymore than I will naturally have to be, I swear by all that is holy…" but she cut me off before I could finish by kicking me in the shin. "Ouch!" it hurt, _badly_; she really needed to learn the difference between a joking kick and a defensive kick! _She and Emmett would have fun in a fight I bet, that would be amusing…I can see it now…_

_Rosa had said something to tick Emmett off, something that wasn't even really rude or hurtful probably. Em is always looking for a way to start a fight. Anyways, Emmett and Rosa start "fighting." It can't really be called fighting because Em is trying his darndest to not hurt Rosa, severely at least and Rosa is trying not to bruise herself against his marble skin. This is a sight to see, or would be at least. I bet a verbal fight would be even better…_

The haunted house members pulled me from my reverie by laughing, _great not more people to laugh at me here, _I thought with disdain. Rosa then spoke, once again, "Hey, do I know y-," but she was cut off as they tossed us into the next room. Rude much? It was quite for a minute then Rosa nudged me in the side. I looked up a little to see if she was trying to trick me or not only to see one of my favorite types of haunted house rooms; the clown room. Those rooms are the best!! They are so bright and colorful and the clowns are usually cool looking with their neon glowing outfits and makeup. Plus, when I wear the right type of clothing, my clothes glow too and it's so awesome!!! Tonight my shirt and shoes were glowing, yay!

Rosa was trying to walk us away and out of the room as fast as possible, but I stopped her from moving any farther when I saw the clown in this room; she was beautiful! She had short, spiky hair that had neon, glowing streaks in it that were green, pink, and orange; it actually looked very nice. Her outfit was amazing as well; she looked like she bought it from Hot Topic or somewhere, it was really cool. I would definitely wear it as a Halloween costume. I just had to compliment her, I mean who wouldn't (Rosa, but that's beside the point. I mean Rosa would have complimented her if she hadn't been in the clown room.)? "I love your hair! It looks so pretty, the neon really accentuates your eyes…"

But Rosa stopped me before I could say anymore, "Come on," she urged. I was torn_; go with my friend and forget the compliments or compliment a little more and then go?_ I couldn't make a decision seeing as how the girl skipped over to Rosa, who had a terrified look on her face.

When she reached Rosa she looked her dead in the eyes and said, "If I were you I would start walking…or else…" I mean that wasn't a really scary line but the way she delivered it was phenomenal! I wished I could act like that in Drama class; Ms. JJ would have been blown away. Rosa was dragging me out of the room then, _but I don't wanna go!, _I thought to myself but there wasn't any way of getting Rosa to stop…at least until a cell phone started to go off and I was about to check my phone when I heard the ringtone, _Fashion! Put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me, _that's a cute ringtone but not mine.

Rosa mumbled something about the girl being like Alice and as soon as she did so the girl's head snapped up as she fumbled with her phone to turn it off. She looked surprised, shocked, and confused, I had wondered why. "You had me scared…but you lost it Ms. Fashionista," Rosa said to the girl. That nickname was cute!! I wish Rosa would call me that; I ADORE FASHION!!! Hmph, she won't call me that because she knows I will like it and she probably meant it as an insult, hmph.

The girl looked up at Rosa like I had been for most of the night; like she was completely insane. Once we left the room I kept looking around but the rooms we went through where all L to the A to the M and the E! They were all real fake looking and I never understand how these rooms make people scared, or are supposed to at the least.

I was expecting another LAME room and was about to visit my Charlotte's World but when we walked in something made me keep my mind in my body for now. There was something in the air that made me want to look away but I couldn't. There were three people in the room, a guy and a girl around my and Rosa's age, and there was a little girl with them too. They looked _soooooo_ strangely familiar but I couldn't place it, yet. _I swear who were they?!_ It was going to drive me nuts trying to figure it out. It was like I had met them before but I had never really met them, how is that possible!?!?! _I must be hanging out with Rosa too much and now I was catching her insanity, yeah that was it. At least I hope so…_

I noticed it a second after Rosa, at least I think she noticed it by her slight gasp; the youngest girl was holding something behind her back. I shrunk into Rosa's back, imagining multiple terrible things she could be holding. _Calm, calm Charlotte calm down. Pretend Jasper is here to calm you down! Calm, calm Charlotte calm down. Pretend Jasper is here to calm you down! _I started chanting again in my head when the girl pulled out a knife that was super sharp and large (kinda like the one Emmett, well actually Kellan Lutz, waves around in the Twilight movie. That's one of my favorite parts. All parts with Emmett are my favorite parts though, of course!).

She started "killing" her parents and when she was done she raced over to Rosa and me and shouted in Rosa's face, "You want to be next? Huh?! Well you better keep going if not!" I pushed Rosa as hard as I could; trying to get her out the room. She and I ran like lighting through that door, desperately escaping that demonic girl.

"Creepy, eh Char?" Rosa asked me and I just barely nodded in response. I was still shaken from that girl's actions and how familiar they all looked to me. _I had to figure this out, or I might become as crazy as Rosa. Haha like that's possible…is it?_ We kept walking and ended up in an all white room. The only thing I saw was a tiny girl sitting by herself in a corner of the room. Something made me want to run over to her and hold her and make sure she was okay; it was as if my motions were being controlled by some outside source but that was crazy.

I found Rosa and myself walking towards her when she threw her head back and screamed so loud even Charlotte's World wouldn't have comforted me and my busted eardrums then, that wa one hard thing to do. I covered my ears and tried to think happy thoughts, _Emmett, Emmett, Blake, Emmett, dead Rosalie, Emmett, me as Emmett's wife, Emmett, our wedding, Emmett, me being a vampire…_, they were slowly easing the pain but it wasn't enough.

I looked up to see the girl facing us now, wait a minute…she was the girl from the clown room! No wonder her performance was so magnificent!!! What creeped me out though was _how she got here?! _Oh well, all I knew was to get out of there. I grabbed Rosa's hood and pulled her out of there, and fast!

We ended up in a hallway that was only fit for one. This reminded me of one time we went to a haunted house called Dark Maze or something where there was no light at all and you just walked around in halls like these and people tried to scare you. That one was actually really fun; we met this guy named Carlos and we have his funny joke about him now…Rosa started walking now and we hit a few walls (less than we would have hit if I were navigating our way through here), then we saw a light at the end of the hallway. I was relieved until I noticed it was strobe lights. Rosa hated those and I didn't like them much myself.

Then, out of nowhere, Rosa spun around and we were face-to-face with a man in a creepy mask. I was then being dragged to the strobe room by a very spooked Rosa Marie. We busted through the doorway only to find a room full of cage like things that formed a maze. There were strobe lights everywhere, coming from every direction, and to top it all off, there was a whole bunch of fog on the ground that was bound to make me trip and fall. Maybe even to make Rosa trip, who knows?

**A/N:** Okay, first of all I think I might stay away from full Charlotte chapters for a little while. They are just so…hard to get into her actual personality (as you can see that this chapter isn't as well written as the other CPOV). But "Charlotte" wanted me to put her POV and I obliged like the good friend I am, hahaha. Sorry again for the tiny cliffy. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry. I will try and update sooner this time. Char and I have gotten _way _ahead of ourselves and need to come back to the haunted house. Jeez this author's note is about as long as the chapter itself, whoa. That is bad! Anyways, please hit that green button below and review for me. Maybe even add me or the story to your favorites or alerts list? Thanks again for readingJ


	5. Chapter 5: Trepidation5

Trepidation: Part Five

**RPOV:**

As we started our journey through the strobe light maze I started to have that feeling that I was being watched. I tried to look around and spot some kind of figure that resembled a human but the fog made it all but impossible. I just kept going forward, dragging a frightened Charlotte behind me. The turns in the maze were extremely sharp, which caused Char and I to at least bump into the walls every now and then.

Just as we were about to take another sharp turn I saw a flash of gold. It startled me at first but then I paid no mind to it. Then I saw it again, it looked like a waterfall of gold. Then a part from _New Moon_ came to mind. I remembered that Bella described Victoria's hair as "a flash of fire" in the water. Maybe this gold was someone and not something. Or maybe I'm just being an obsessed fan girl that wants to experience similar things to Bella's life. Whichever, I kept on moving.

There was another flicker of gold, but this time it was only a foot away. My footsteps stuttered for a moment before I could pick up my pace. _There are no blood-thirsty, revenge seeking vampires out for you, Rosa. No need for fear, at least of that. Just chill, chill, Rosa,_ I told myself. I was starting to collect my marbles when the waterfall of gold popped up again, except this time it appeared right in front of me. I realized that the gold belonged to a person, a magnificently beautiful woman at that.

_Good God, I was right! No Rosa, she's not a vampire, she's not. Don't go all Charlotte on me! _ _Wow did I just respond to myself; that isn't good. I've been around Charlotte too much; as soon as this haunted house is over I need to get some me time, to recollect my sanity._ I was pulled back to the present by Charlotte all but choking me to death. I slapped her upside the head, literally, and she loosened up.

I got a good look at the woman now; she was wearing what would be a gorgeous wedding dress and veil. The dress was all tattered and bloody, as was the veil which was hanging of at a lopsided angle. She had blood caked on her face and her eyes were coal black, her lips were twisted into what looked to be a snarl. She was holding a bouquet in her hands, which were blood-spattered, as were her nails.

She looked so murderous yet I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. Even with the blood splattered on her like a Jackson Pollock painting, she astonishingly stunning. I couldn't tell if Charlotte had looked up yet or not, because I couldn't move. It wasn't only because of her beauty, which was part of what stopped me, but it was the familiarity of the woman before me. It wasn't only the woman but the whole look of her; the wedding dress, the beauty, the blood, the murderous glares. _What's up with this place? _Everyone was so familiar to me, yet I had never met them before!

She then walked around to Char, and I, due to my protective side, immediately moved so Char was behind me and the woman was in my direct line of sight. She advanced on us then and I started backing up quickly, Char moving closer and closer to the exit of the room. The woman picked up pace and I turned and push Charlotte straight through the doorway as fast and as strong as I could.

We then came into a darkly lit room that resembled a fancy funeral home. There was a desk, a few chairs, a table with wilting flowers in a vase atop of it. It appeared that here was nobody in the room but there had to be, there was always somebody there to jump out at you. I looked in all corners of the room and found a coffin, with the first half open as if for a viewing service. Obviously it was there where the person was hiding.

I walked closer only to see a slight smirk upon the man's face. He was extremely handsome; he had slightly curly, dirty blonde hair, there were purple shadows under his eyes and he had snow white skin; he fit the part of a dead person. There was something strangely familiar about him as well. He slowly started moving to get up but I stopped him, "Don't even think about it. I see you moving, you can't scare us anymore. Or well, you can't scare me at least. Anyways, don't even try it," I stated with defiance. The man's smirk turned into a deep frown.

Then I heard a crash behind me and turned to see Charlotte sprawled out on the ground. I thought about asking her how she ended up there, but thought better of it. It wasn't anything new to me, "Charlotte…" I said like a mother talking to a misbehaved child. "Get up."

As she made an attempt to stand up I felt something tap my shoulder, but I wanted to make sure Char could get up before turning around so I held up a finger to signal them to wait. Charlotte eventually got up and looked behind me to see whoever was standing behind me. Then the hyperventilation began, not from me but her. She started shaking then and her mouth formed a perfect "O".

She tried to speak but couldn't get any coherent words to leave her mouth. "He…necklace…Texas…Twilight…he…J-Ja-J…" why was she thinking of Twilight now? Wait, never mind that's _always_ on her mind. "Necklace…star…necklace…_necklace,"_ she stuttered as she shook her Jasper necklace in my face. What was she relating to that darned necklace? "IT'S _HIM_!"

"Who? Who is who? Calm the heck down and speak coherent words, Char!"

"NECKLACE!" she shouted at me, again. She took a few deep breaths and spoke again, "Turn. Around."

I did as she asked only to see the man from the casket before me. Once again the familiarity of him struck me. From behind me I heard Char shout, "TEXAS! _TEXAS! FREAKING TEXAS!" _What the heck was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry my friend is…sort of mental. Just...just ignore her, please," I told him. He just nodded slightly.

"Um…are you…from Texas?" Char asked behind me, sounding slightly calmer but not by much.

"Uhhh…yes," the man answered, his voice was velvety smooth and had a slight southern twang to it.

"OMC OMC OMC OMC I KNEW IT!" Charlotte started screaming again.

"Will you shut the _hell_ up?" I shouted.

"Jasper," she barely whispered but I caught it. She couldn't seriously think this man was…well he did look the part. _Much better than Jackson Rathbone might I add_, but he couldn't be. He wasn't, no way. Impossible.

I looked to "Jasper" again, "I'm so sorry for her actions. But may I ask, what is your name?"

"Jasper…" he replied nervously. So his name really was Jasper, didn't mean he was Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale. No, just a coincidence. It had to be. "Why are you two getting so excited, might I ask?"

"THAT PROVES IT! HE KNOWS MY EMOTIONS!" Char screamed.

"You aren't that hard to read, and everyone all over the freaking world can tell you are excited Char, doesn't prove _anything_," although she kind of had a point… "Um, can you please do me another favor? What is your last name," or names, "by chance?"

"It's Hale, well my adoptive name is Cullen though," that started more screams from Charlotte and for me to go completely blank. No way, uh uh, impossible no, no, no, no! _INCONCEIVABLE! _This had to be a dream, had to be.

"Oh, I've never seen you around before. Why is that?" I tried to play it cool, just barely succeeding. Char was still being a mad woman in the background.

"Well actually we just moved here about a week ago. We are just trying to settle in before going out in public," Char stopped screaming as soon as he said "we".

"We?" she shrieked.

"Uh, yes, my family and I; my two brothers, four sisters, and my parents. We actually have a few friends that moved with us as well." _No way! This was really him, and they were all here! _

**CPOV:**

_OMC OMC OMC OMC OMC IT'S JASPER!_ And he said "we" as in the rest of his family. _OMC that means Emmett is here! I have to find him. Oh we haven't seen him yet, maybe he's in the next room! _I started running towards the next room, hearing a chainsaw as I did so. _Chainsaw? Emmett. _

**RPOV:**

"Oh, that's cool. Where are you all going to school?" I asked, I was still trying to be cool, calm, and collected but that façade was fading and fast.

"Well actually, my siblings and I will be participating in school at Central Falls Senior High School." He said with perfect elegancy.

"That's where Charlotte and I go to school. Right Char?" I turned around to see Char gone. _Oh Lord, here we go again. Hopefully I'll catch her before she reaches my car again and attempts to break in. Or maybe she was…no she wouldn't dare._ "Um…you did say you have two brothers right?"

"Yes," he stated, confused.

"Um, are they working here as well?"

"Yeah, we all are."

Crap. "Can you show where they are, please?"

"Yes, but you've already passed through one of their rooms."

"Then how about the other one, please?"

"Uh sure right through that door," he said, pointing to the next room at the same moment I heard a chainsaw.

"Is he manning the chainsaw?"

"Yes."

"Please say he took the chain off."

"He said he would, but…"

"Oh. No." I took off to the next room. What I saw when I came in was unbelievable. The chainsaw was on the ground, there was a big, burly man, Emmett, being attacked by nonetheless than Charlotte Avery Addison. She had managed to jump up and have her arms around his neck in a death grip. She was practically hanging from his six foot five frame. "Charlotte. Get. Off. Emmett."

"_NEVER!"_ she screamed. Emmett looked scared to death, wait let me rephrase that, he looked scared out of his mind. I mean I didn't blame him but still it was funny to see such a big man look so terrified. Jasper, who had followed me, looked as confused as possible.

I sighed before asking Jasper for help, "Could you please make her _willing_ to come over here?"

"Her emotions are too strong; even I can't help now-wait how did you-" I cut him off.

"Well I know someone who can help, Rosalie…" Char jumped about twenty feet away from Emmett in that instant. I knew that Rosalie was the best way to get her to leave Emmett alone; she was scared to death of Rose.

Just then Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Paul, and Embry all walked into the room. All had the same expression; it read "What the hell?" "How did you know all of our names?" Edward asked.

"How'd you read my mind?" I countered, as I quirked an eyebrow in question.

Charlotte, being the genius she is, decided to speak up, "Rosa, it's Edward; of course he can read your mind. He's Edward for Pete's sakes," she chuckled as if she were pointing out the obvious to a small child.

Everyone looked to her like she was crazy, even I did. "How are ya'll-" Jasper started but I cut him off, again_. Wow I was being really rude to one of my favorite Cullens; I'd have to apologize later._

"I'll explain later. I'm sorry but it'll be a _long_ explanation. Can we go somewhere more private, I don't want to be overheard by others," I said as I heard Charlotte start to hyperventilate, all of this was probably just settling in.

"Sure, we can go back to our house…" I heard a gasp and a saw a blur of white flash past me. I looked over to see Alice holding a passed out Charlotte in her arms.

"Um…" Alice said.

"She'll be okay, just, just leave her be," I responded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, I said I would explain later. Chill out, I'm not a freaking irritable grizzly!" Crap, I let something else slip! Though I doubt Edward could be surprised by anything else because Char had probably giving it all away in her mind.

"Don't worry I'm still utterly confused," Edward assured me, great.

"I think she's awa-, never mind," Alice stated as Charlotte came to and passed out again, upon seeing Alice before her.

"Can we just go please, soon," I pleaded.

"Yes, but what about her?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure we could carry her," I stated, knowingly.

Emmett picked her up to carry her, probably keeping the human façade up. They started walking out the door to the next room when Charlotte woke up, again. She looked up to see Emmett and freaked out; her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Then came the stuttering, again. "I… Em...I…love you," was all she got out before she fainted again.

"What did she say?" Rosalie asked no one in particular, obviously angry.

"Oh she's done this before, when she faints…she says things she doesn't mean," I said, it came out more like a question due to my uncertainty. Edward snickered and I sent him a _real_ death glare, not a Charlotte death glare. He shut up, for the moment.

We continued walking out of the haunted house. We were almost of the house when I felt this strange pull that made me want to run straight into the next room, but I kept my cool and walked. Just when the pull started to become unbearable we walked into the next room. There were three men tall, tan men in the room. They looked to be waiting for something, probably an explanation for all of this madness.

I looked them over, trying to differentiate who they were. The first one I looked at was about six foot seven, at least, and had dark chocolate brown eyes which immediately gave him away as Jacob. The second looked to be Quil, just from the smile on his face I could tell. The third one was looking at the ground at first, but he must have felt my eyes on him because he looked up with chestnut brown eyes.

It was as if the world stopped; everything was put out of place. He was all that mattered now; I completely forgot the situation at hand. I forgot how to move, I froze and stood there like an idiot but he didn't seem to be doing anything different. I knew the others were talking but I couldn't hear what was being said, it all sounded muffled.

Then someone tapped my shoulder and I had to, unwilling, tear my eyes away from the man in front of me. It was Alice that had got my attention, I attempted to snap out of my haze but that was impossible. "Did you drive here?" She asked.

"Um…yeah," I told her, surprised I could still speak.

"If it's alright with you, I think I will ride along with you and Charlotte while everyone else drives home. Alright?" I had to leave him? Could I, was that even possible? It didn't seem to be so but I agreed, out of habit. I felt Alice start leading me towards the parking lot but my mind was elsewhere. I retrieved my keys from my pocket and handed them to Alice, knowing I could no drive in this state. Plus, the Cullens always had a thing for having houses that are hard to find unless you've been there before and Alice would know exactly where to go.

Emmett put Charlotte in the backseat with me and Alice sped off. Normally I would have yelled at her to slow down but I knew she would never listen. I highly doubt that I could even form the words anyways so it didn't matter. In less than five minutes we reached, what I presumed to be, the Cullens' house. It was beautiful; it slightly resembled what I pictured their home in Forks being but it was still a magnificent sight to see.

Everybody else started pulling up the drive as Alice helped us out of the car, Char had woken up, thank goodness. When we reached the front door, all the cars were parked and everyone was headed towards the door as well. It was pretty funny because nobody had had the time to change out of their costumes so it looked like Cirque du Freak was visiting Central Falls, RI and was taking up residence at the Cullens' household.

I searched through all of them until I spotted the man that had been running through my head since that first second I saw him. I recognized now that he was none other than Seth Clearwater. _Wow, that's strange I mean I liked him a lot before all of this but now I can't get him out of my head, I wonder why. Maybe it was because I was actually meeting him but I was meeting everyone else I thought to be fiction but they weren't leaving such an effect on me. What has happened?_

We were all inside, I noticed, and we seemed to be in the living room of the house. People were sitting on the floor, tables, and couches. The room was pretty much packed; eight vampires, one hybrid, six wolves (Leah had joined us), and two humans all in one small living room, yeah packed was a good description of that. Charlotte was staring wide eyed at everything before her, I didn't blame her; it was amazing, astonishing even.

"So…who are you?" Alice questioned Char and me. Char seemed unresponsive so I guess I'd be doing the majority of the talking for the night, great. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6: Clarifications

Clarifications

**A/N: Special thanks to rayana1997, obssessivecullendissorder, and -san; you guys are awesome****J**** Oh and of course a big "THANK YOU!" to emmettandrose4ever (Love you Char! Hahaha) Well, here's chapter six, enjoy!**

**RPOV:**

_Previously:_

"_So…who are you?" Alice questioned Char and me. Char seemed unresponsive so I guess I'd be doing the majority of the talking for the night, great. This was going to be a long night._

"Better question: how the fuck do you know us?" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, mind your language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Mom, but seriously, how?" Emmett repeated, a little quieter this time, though you could tell that his curiosity hadn't lessened any at all.

"Book," Charlotte sighed lovingly, while her eyes never left Emmett.

"What the-" Emmett started, but I interjected before he earned another scolding from Esme.

"I'll answer Alice's question first, that should cover most things. Can you speak now Charlotte, or do you want me to do it for you?" I questioned, ninety-nine percent positive that I would be speaking all night long.

"Huh?" was all she said, eyes still never leaving Emmett, I felt so utterly sorry for him.

"I'll be speaking I guess," I muttered while rolling my eyes. Where to start, where to start? "Well, first of all my name's Rosa Stevenson and she's Charlotte Addison. Um..." I took in a deep breath, glanced once more at Charlotte (who was staring intently at Emmett, still. I was surprised Rosalie hasn't killed her yet. Hmm…) , then spoke again, "I live with my dad and Charlotte. My mother passed away. My birthday is October 17, 1991...? I really don't know what you all want to hear..." I looked to Alice questioningly.

"Just continue." she smiled. I sighed and spit out some random facts on us.

"Char was born on May 15, 1993. Char's parents travel around a lot due to them owning most of the big fashion stores so she barely sees them. When she was fourteen she got the bright idea of getting emancipated. That's when she moved in with us and started her own fashion line that is on sell in her parents stores. That's enough about us, so...How we know you... Well…there are these books you see, that are _extremely_ popular among teens, adults, etc. For the majority of the series, Bella is the narrator, but Jacob gets his time as narrator as well. It's all about from when Bella leaves Phoenix to the night after the Volturi come for Renesmee," Bella hugged Renesmee tightly while Edward hugged her the same way, "The author also started writing Edward's point of view of it all, but some complete idiot illegally leaked a draft and the author stopped writing it. I know you are probably freaked out or you don't believe me, but I promise I am telling the full honest truth," I finished and let it all settle in with them.

Everyone was stunned into silence, well everyone except Rosalie. "Prove it. Where are these books of yours? How come we haven't heard of these books? How do we know that you didn't just make them up? Hmmm?" she questioned. God, now I see what Edward meant about ignoring her, I would too, but not in this exact moment.

"Well now do you really think the books are made up? I just gave some information on you all that wouldn't be known unless I followed you around," I pointed out while thinking, _Edward_, before catching myself, " Now, I can go and get the books from our house or better yet, do you all have a computer with Internet access I could use?" I looked to Carlisle when he stood up and led the way. I sat down at the computer desk and clicked on the Mozilla Firefox icon, went straight to the address bar and typed in the URL for Stephenie Meyer's site. Once the familiar green and black page popped up I clicked on the tab labeled "Twilight Series." "Here are the books Rosalie, now if you want further proof Bella can read an excerpt from one of them."

Rosalie just crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head; I guess that meant she wanted Bella to read an excerpt. Stupid, pig-headed, blonde, vampire. I clicked on the cover for _New Moon _and scrolled to the bottom of the page. There was a link to the first chapter, after agreeing to not use it in illegal ways it popped up for Bella to read.

I scrolled down to page twenty-one for Bella to read about her eighteenth birthday. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She started reading from where she gave herself the paper cut from opening Edward and Alice's present. When she finished she turned, gulped and nodded, "It's true, she is _not_ making any of this up. It was like…reliving my eighteenth birthday all over again," she walked over to Edward and he circled his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it was the only excerpt that all, well at least eight, of you would remember. Didn't want to bring up bad memories, I'm sorry," I apologized, realizing what reading that must have reminded Bella of. I'm so insensitive.

"No it's okay, I understand. If anything it proved it more effectively, at least to me it did."

"So, if you know about the events that took place on her birthday then do you know…" Esme trailed off, I knew what she was leading on to though.

"About you being vampires, Renesmee being a 'hybrid', and them," I pointed in the wolves' direction, "being shape-shifters? Yep, we know all about that."

"Yeah we know all about the stupid mutts," Charlotte muttered under her breath.

"Watch it," I warned, "I might not be the only one offended by that here. Don't be so stupid, Charlotte."

"Sure, sure," she mumbled. Jacob looked at her quizzically, as did Bella and I. She usually hates that line.

"So _now_ you choose to quote the books, mental I swear." Edward looked to be enjoying this whole conversation, and probably our thoughts as well.

"How much do you know, about vampires, hybrids, and shape-shifters?" Carlisle prodded.

"_Everything!"_ Charlotte answered.

"Well, actually everything that you know…well, everything you knew up until the night after the Volturi confrontation," I corrected; sometimes Charlotte is so freaking simple minded, I swear.

"Oh," was all that Carlisle could get out. Everyone seemed in shock, the Cullens were all as still as statues and the wolves…they weren't much better. After tearing my eyes away from Seth, I looked to Charlotte only to see her gawking at Emmett, still. I thought that was enough, I slapped her upside the head. The staring was getting pretty embarrassing; sometimes I feel like a mom when I'm around her. I sighed,_ a mom_.

I shook my head of those thoughts and turned back to everyone else only to see them staring at me. Talk about uncomfortable; vampires don't even have to blink. "Um…what's with the staring?" I asked.

They all purposely looked other places while Esme spoke, "Why did you just slap her? Doesn't that hurt her?" her voice was overflowing with care and concern.

"Oh don't worry, she's used to it. It doesn't hurt her much anymore," I answered her nonchalantly then added, "Plus it'll save her from more pain," under my breath. Esme let that slide but was still looking at me perplexed.

I heard a gasp, and turned around to see Alice in, what I presumed to be, a vision. Her eyes were glazed over and in a faraway place. A slow smile spread across her face then she came back to the present. "I can see that we are going to be great friends. Charlotte, Rosa mentioned that you design a fashion line, am I correct?"

"Yep!" Char replied with a vast amount of enthusiasm.

"I have to show you my closet!" Alice trilled. Charlotte's mouth went agape. It was one of her life-long, well her life-since-reading-_Twilight_-long dreams to see Alice Cullen's closet, she jumped up and hugged Alice around the neck as tight as possible.

"Seeing your closet has been my dream since I started reading _Twilight_!" she shrieked. What did I tell you?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm sorry, Alice, but it's almost one a.m. and Dad will be getting home soon and will have the whole town looking for us. Char knows how protective he gets. I'm sorry, but we have to go home, you can show Charlotte your closet later, we just don't have that kind of time right now," I was truly sorry for killing Alice's, and Char's, fashion buzz, but we had to be getting home. Dad has a way of thinking of the worst happening, overreaction is pretty much his middle name.

Alice and Charlotte's expressions were the same in that moment; both had a slight pout to their lips and they looked like they were on the verge of tears, not that Alice could really produce any but still, that's what it looked like. Char put on her puppy dog eyes, pleading me to change my mind. She knows better than that! No amount of pouting, puppy dog eyes, crying, none of that works on me! I heaved a huge sigh.

"Charlotte Avery, you know that has no affect on me. Stop it, it's not me who is stopping your fun, it's Dad. You remember last time we stayed out late without telling him?" I sure as hell did, Dad was a wreck! We had been the ripe age of fourteen, Charlotte had just moved in, and we went out to a small party at Rooni's with only our closest friends. There was no drinking, drug usage or any of that. Well. we forgot to tell Dad that we were going, he came home from work early and just about pulled a Charlotte, to the extreme.

He had been there for only thirty minutes before we arrived and he was on the verge of a heart attack. That night I vowed to never again would I ever do that to Dad, he doesn't deserve it. Charlotte looked to be remembering the chaotic night, Dad had,_ indeed,_ overreacted. If there was a section in the Guinness Book of World Records for the biggest overreaction, he would be right there, no doubt.

"Yeah…," Charlotte spoke, drawing out the word real slow like, "maybe we should head home," she concluded. At least she was being semi-cooperative tonight, I expected a big argument or her clutching to Alice for dear life. Or maybe the other way around, I had to admit that it would be more effective seeing as how I would never be able to pry Alice's hands from Charlotte. Vampires and their strength, I swear.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Esme hurriedly questioned. Did they really want us to come back? No way.

"If you would like so, Esme. But…we can also stay away if you would prefer that," it was _killing_ me inside to say that, but I would respect their wishes. Charlotte looked as though she was about to argue with my offer but I stomped on her foot, telling her to keep quiet. She flipped me the bird, but shut up.

"Of course we want you to come back! Rosa, Charlotte, you both are welcome here always," Esme spoke so genuinely, I almost cried. She really accepted us, this early, she was such a magnificent person. I can see why the books said that nobody could resist loving her, it was completely impossible. It made me sick inside to think of what her human husband had done to her, how could he do that to Esme of all people?

I pushed those thoughts away before I became infuriated, "Thank you, Esme, for accepting us and everything." I grinned while debating over hugging her, or if it was too early for that. I decided that she wouldn't mind, at least I hoped so, and I embraced her lightly. She seemed shocked for only a moment before hugging me back. I pulled back and Charlotte ran up and hugged Esme quite similar to the way she had hugged Alice just moments before.

I just laughed, "Thank you again, we better be heading home now. C'mon, Char," I said as I grabbed Charlotte's jacket sleeve and literally dragged her to the front door. Charlotte was reluctant at first but finally gave up after noticing I wasn't about to let her into Alice's closet tonight. She sighed as we closed the door behind us. I opened the driver side door of my car and, as soon as Charlotte was in the car, I climbed in and sped off down the drive.

Char looked to be in a state of total shock, "Do think that was real?"

"Char, do you really think we would both be having the exact same delusion?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, no but you never know…" she trailed off, doubting each word escaping her mouth.

"We'll just have to figure that out tomorrow I guess."

"Oh and about that, how _dare_ you say we would never come back if they didn't want us to? You know that nothing could ever stop me from seeing Emmett again!" She shrieked, wow, she was really mad at me.

"Shut up Char, we aren't that far from their house, they can probably still hear us, or at least Edward can. And plus, don't you think it killed me to say that? You know, you aren't the only one that loves them. Hell, half the world's population, at the _least_, loves them. I just didn't want them to feel obliged to keep us since we know their 'secret'. God, Char, think of something other than freaking Emmett every now and then! They all have feelings too you know, and plus Emmett is taken so… Leave. Him. Alone!"

"First off, he's only taken by that blonde-headed, little , son of a-"

"CHARLOTTE AVERY ADDISON!"

"Fine, all I'm saying is he's taken by _her_," she referred to Rosalie with disdain and disgust, "for right now, that can change. And okay, I see your point but that was still horrible to hear! _And_ I won't leave him alone, got it?" now there was pure defiance in her voice, she's way too overly obsessed.

"Just shut up and get out of the car," we had reached our house then and I had pulled into our garage. Luckily, there was no sign of my father's cruiser, oh yeah he is a cop too. Not Chief of Police but he _is_ a respected officer. But the point is, he wasn't home yet, thank goodness.

I pushed the button to shut the garage before walking into the kitchen with Charlotte. She was sitting at the counter in a daze. Alice was jumping up at her feet and Quil was running over to me as fast as his little legs could run. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Charlotte and I both have little Morkies (Maltese/Yorkie mixes), hers is named Alice and mine, Quil. Quil is a chocolate brown with a patch of white on his chest. He has ears that fold over and he is pretty furry. Alice is also furry little thing, but she has black and brown spiky fur. There is a patch of white on her chest as well; she has pointy ears that stand up.

I petted Quil's tiny head then grabbed to glasses out of the cupboard as well as the orange juice out of the fridge with him trailing behind me the whole time. I placed a glass in Char's hand, hoping the cold temperature would bring her back to earth. She shook her head and gaped at me; her expression read "Holy shit! That really happened!"

"Yes, Char, it really did happen. I barely believe it myself, just drink your juice and let's go to bed," I mumbled, I was in a small daze myself. I barely recognized Char stand and head up to her room on the top floor of the house. The only thing that alerted me was when her shoes hit the hardwood of the stairs leading upstairs and Alice's nails clicking along behind her. "Night, Charlotte."

"Mhmm," she muttered while gazing ahead with a thoughtful expression. I hope that sleeping will clear all of this up for her, and maybe she won't be in such a stupor. As I was washing the glasses I heard the front door lock click open, I went stiff as a board. Quil went barking madly and ran off in the direction of the noise. Who would come over this late at night? Maybe it was one of the Cullens…no that was absurd, they didn't have a need to come over to our house.

I slowly edged along the wall and peeked around the corner, all the while listening intently to whoever had walked in the house. Quil had stopped barking, that was not a good sign at all, and he almost never quiets (kind of like the real Quil). I sucked in a deep breath and readied myself for attack, just in case, and flung myself around the corner only to see Dad talking off his boots and scratching Quil behind the ears. "What are you doing up this late, darling?" he asked, looking up.

"Um, uh Charlotte and I went to a haunted house and recently got in. She went to bed, I just couldn't fall asleep…so…yeah," I stuttered out my answer, no need to tell him how we had met our favorite fictional characters. That would get me a one way trip straight to the nearest mental institution, with my own padded cell and everything. I didn't want to have that life.

"Oh, okay. Why are you so tense?"

"Um, I just wasn't paying attention to the time and when I heard you open the door I freaked out, believe it or not, I was about to pounce on you," I laughed nervously, Dad joined in, completely oblivious to how off my laugh sounded. "Well, I think I'll head to bed now."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, Daddy," I answered as I ran down the stairs, Quil following me, and plopped on my bed. Quil jumped up onto the bed with me and I cuddled him to my chest. The happenings of this, well last, night and this morning replayed in my head over and over. I stood up and paced the floor, _Could it really be real? I mean it sure as hell seems like it, but they are _fictional_ or at least supposed to be. Ugh! I'm so confused!_

I was in need of some fresh air, I snuck back up the stairs, still holding Quil, making sure Dad had already gone to his own bed, and slipped out the back door. After shutting the door silently behind me I sat down on the porch swing and looked out to the forest that surrounded the backside of our home. The wind was slightly rustling the decaying leaves that still clung to the trees and the piles of them that had already hit the ground. I leaned back, closed my eyes and stroked Quil's head repeatedly; the wind felt wonderful against my warm skin, it soothed me to the core.

I sat there for a few moments before hearing something move in the woods, other than the leaves. My eyes flew open and immediately began scanning the woods for any threat, as Quil was doing. I didn't see anything at first but, with closer inspection, I saw a pair of gleaming eyes. They looked like dog's eyes but they were too high from the ground for that to be possible. The eyes disappeared an instant later, I decided to head inside but not without one last glance to the forest. For some reason, completely unknown to me then, I wished to see the eyes again, they seemed to bring me comfort, strangely.

The eyes never left my mind that night, I even dreamed of them. The dream was exactly what happened outside, only instead of going inside, I walked out to them. But I couldn't find the owner no matter what I did. _Wow, maybe I _was _going crazy; first I see the _Twilight_ characters and now I'm obsessing over what is probably just an overgrown bear. Great, maybe a padded cell is where I belong._


	7. Chapter 7: Hanging Out

Hanging Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the plot, stories or characters. **

_Previously:_

_Wow, maybe I was going crazy; first I see the Twilight characters and now I'm obsessing over what is probably just an overgrown bear. Great, maybe a padded cell is where I belonged…_

**RPOV:**

When I awoke the next morning it felt like…like I had a hangover. Last night was kind of a fuzz, for some reason. I didn't recall drinking at all (I don't drink except at family functions anyways). What the hell? I laid there in bed for about thirty minutes, too exhausted to move, then Quil pounced on my bed wagging his fluffy, little tail furiously as he attempted to lick my face. "Stop it, stop it," I pleaded as I pushed the pup away, much to his dismay. I sat up right to avoid another attack from him and my head spun. Once again, what the hell?

I climbed out of bed and trudged up the staircase to the living room. I sleepily walked into the kitchen while rubbing my eyes, maybe some coffee would help. I'm not a big fan of coffee but whatever will get me to wake up, I'm all for it. As I was placing the grinds in the filter Charlotte walked in and sat at the counter. I turned around and she had her arms folded on the counter and her head resting on them, maybe she was feeling like I was…

I grabbed everything she would need for cereal, her favorite food (literally, she eats it for like every meal of the day if she can), and placed it in front of her. She slowly sat up and started pouring it all into the bowl when the coffee maker dinged. After fixing my mug I leaned against the counter in front of Charlotte and savored the heavenly smell of the key to my energy. Char had already finished about half of her bowl when she finally spoke, "I had the strangest dream last night, it was a good dream though, but strange too," she mumbled.

"Me too-," I was about to ask her what hers was about when I heard light footsteps descending the stairs at a very quick pace. Dad doesn't walk that quietly, especially in the morning. I was hit by a strange wave of déjà vu as I put down my coffee, walked over to the corner and peeked around it. I saw a very pale, tiny girl with spiky black hair and golden eyes skipping towards me.

"Hey Rosa," she beamed as she passed me, heading to the kitchen. What the-

"Hey Charlotte," she greeted Charlotte with great enthusiasm.

"Hey Alice," Char mumbled while looking at her cereal. Wait, Alice, what? Then it all came flooding back to me; it wasn't a dream, it was _real!_ It was freakin' real! Every fangirls' dream come true. But that still doesn't explain how she made it into our house.

"How did you-," I started.

"Charlotte's window," she answered nonchalantly.

"Why was your window open?" I turned to Char.

"I've always left it open since 2006," she sounded as if she were pointing out the obvious to a small child.

I sighed, "Really Char? Seriously? That's just overly obsessive."

"No it's not! You're just jealous that you don't have a window in your room to keep open at night!" she finished by sticking her tongue out at me and crossing her arms, wow.

"Sure sure, Char, sure sure," I ended the conversation there and turned to Alice before Charlotte could recognize I used the quote again. Then I heard a sharp gasp, crap she noticed. I braced myself for another one of her rants about me using the quote too much but what she did surprised me, maybe even Alice, and that last one should be real hard to do.

"Holy shit! It's Alice!!!" Charlotte screamed as she bolted around the counter and practically running straight into Alice as she pulled her into an enormous hug.

Alice just laughed and embraced her back. I swear, Charlotte can be so slow sometimes. I just shook my head and asked, "So…is it really that hard to knock on the front door?"

Alice pulled away from Charlotte and put her hands on her hips, "I just really want to show Charlotte my closet, and knocking would have slowed me down…just like this conversation is! Come on! Charlotte, Rosa, get dressed!" she ordered. For being so tiny, she was pretty intimidating. Charlotte practically flew up the stairs, clearly excited to be able to see Alice's closet.

I sighed and went to my room. After throwing on the typical t-shirt, jeans and a sweatshirt I started to head up the stairs but I stopped and grabbed my _Twilight _books, knowing Charlotte couldn't care less if Bella read them meaning she'd leave hers here, and walked up the stairs again. Alice was sitting on the couch petting Quil and Alice, she started laughing suddenly. "What?" I asked.

"Their names," she gasped out. Now it was my turn to put my hands on my hips.

"What? Alice…resembles you. With her spiky black fur and just being so tiny. Charlotte always dresses her in designer dog clothes, which I didn't even know existed. Plus she _never_ runs out of energy," I explained.

Her laughing quieted, "I can see that now, and Quil?"

"He's chocolate brown, never shuts up, and he's funny. What? There's nothing wrong with the names!" I defended the little fur balls.

"Okay, Rosa, I see the resemblances now. Who's whose?" she asked.

"Alice is Charlotte's and Quil is mine."

As if on cue, Quil came running over to me and I scooped him up in my arms. Charlotte ran into the room then, dressed in her normal designer clothes. "I really like your dog's name, Charlotte," Alice commented.

"Thank you," Char beamed, she was always so proud of herself for picking out the name. "C'mon! We have to go, now! I wanna see your closet!!" she demanded.

Alice looked over to me, "Rosa, do you mind if we use your car? I didn't bring one…"

"Sure," I grabbed my keys and as we were about to head out the door to the garage when Dad appeared at the top of the steps. "Hey, we're just going out for a while. Is that okay?" I asked him.

"Sure, who's this?" he questioned, looking to Alice.

"Oh, this is Alice. Um…her family just moved into town. We met her last night at the haunted house."

"Okay, nice to meet you Alice. See you girls later," he dismissed us. Charlotte and I bolted out the door, with Alice close behind.

"So, now you've met Dad. His name is Robert but you can call him Rob," I said to Alice as we all climbed into my car. Charlotte in the backseat, Alice driving, and me in the passenger seat.

"Okay, he didn't seem like the kind of person to panic easily, like you said last night," she commented. Charlotte and I just sat there, gaping at Alice. "What?"

"You obviously don't know him well. Just wait, you'll see sometime later on, probably before anyone else does," I answered. It went quiet for a moment then a question popped in to my head, "How'd you know where our house was?"

"Oh, I just followed your scent…and one of us followed you home last night, just to make sure you made it okay. Hope you don't mind…"

"No, no. I was just curious," I assured her. It went silent again and Charlotte reached up to turn on the radio. She turned it on to a random channel and the music took the role of background music as we drove on. We were almost there by now, due to Alice's speedy driving.

"Who's all gonna be there?" Charlotte asked.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a second then she returned to the present, "Everyone will be present, wolves included."

Charlotte seemed a little mad at the fact that all the wolves would be there, that fact excited me seeing as I would get to see Seth again. For some reason, that idea made me extremely happy and all I could do was smile even as I told Charlotte, sarcastically, "Don't worry, Char, you will be in Alice's closet all day. You won't have to be near any of the wolves." She brightened up at this and started dancing to the music, which I doubt she even knew the song. My thoughts still circled around Seth as we drove on.

A few moments later we pulled onto, what I assumed to be, the Cullen drive and were parked in front of a truly beautiful home. It was just…unbelievable. _Esme and Alice sure do make a good team_, I thought as I walked to the front door. "Yes they do," I heard a velvety voice murmur from my left. I looked over, startled, to see Edward standing there with a crooked grin. When did he get there? "Sorry, and just a second ago," he, once again, answered my thoughts. Now I see what Jacob meant by that being just a little weird. Edward chuckled at this and blurred out of sight.

Charlotte and Alice pushed me out of their way and ran up the steps, to Alice's room, I guessed. I shook my head as I closed the front door behind me. Those two act like they have known each other forever, it's like they are sisters. Esme blurred into the room then and enveloped me in a tight hug. "You came back!" she exclaimed as she released me, there was a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Of course! And it's not like we had a choice anyways. We know that Alice is a force not to be reckoned with," we both laughed at this. Carlisle came into the room then and smiled, Esme flitted over to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. I was about to complement on the house when a loud crash came from the other room. We all ran over to, what I then saw to be, the living room only to see Emmett and Paul in some sort of wrestling match. The coffee table was split in half, explaining the crash, and everyone else in the room was cracking up.

Emmett and Paul were rolling around on the floor, growling at each other. Do they do this all the time? "Yes, at least twice a week back home," Edward appeared at my side again, his frame was shaking with laughter as he tried to compose himself.

"What is it about this time?" Esme, Carlisle, and I all asked at once, all of our voices holding some amount of annoyance. This caused us all to laugh along with the others for a moment.

" Well, Emmett was just being his regular stupid self and-," Edward was interrupted by Emmett then.

"I'm not stupid!" This caused Paul to get the upper hand and pin Emmett to the floor, Quil jumped off the couch and acted as a wrestling referee.

"One. Two. Three. Winner!" He shouted, smacking the floor with his hand after each number then lifting Paul's arm into the air.

"Shut up," Paul grumbled to him while yanking his arm free, "and that should teach you talk about how vampires are the better species, stupid leech!" he growled at Emmett as he stalked out the back door.

Emmett looked…pissed, "Why'd you have to go and distract me Eddie boy? Huh? I so could have won that one!" he huffed as he walked over to the couch and muttered a string of profanities and insults, I caught a few directed to Edward and Paul. Out back, I heard the shredding of clothing and a loud howl before I saw, through the window an enormous, dark silver wolf run off into the woods at an alarming speed. Apparently Paul had heard Emmett too, I shook my head.

The wolves all sighed, "Whose turn is it to go after him?" Embry asked, making it sound like a chore, which I bet it was at times.

"Who cares, he will come back whenever. Sometimes I think he does this for attention," Jacob answered rolling his eyes. They all just nodded, vampires included. I just laughed, this certainly was a great welcoming to the house. Edward chuckled for a second, then Esme started reprimanding.

"Emmett, clean this up, now," she gestured to the ruined coffee table, "Would it hurt you to not start a fight with him? For goodness sake, do you have to voice every thought that occurs in your mind?" she shook her head as she spoke.

"Sorry, Mom," Emmett mumbled, ashamed, as he stood and started cleaning in a blur.

Charlotte came running down the stairs then, she looked like she was going to burst from excitement, "Rosa! Alice's closet is amazing!! She has everything from every designer you can think of, well not that _you_ can think of, that wouldn't be a lot, but that _I_ can think of! It's…WOW! You have to come look at it!" she grabbed my arm as if she actually were going to drag me to that closet. Ha, the thought of it was utterly amusing.

"Uh, no, no, no, Char. I'm not going up there, I might get sucked in, never to be seen again. I will not be a subject to your fashion torture, not today. But you can go back up there, alone." There was no way you would be able to get me to go into Alice Cullen's closet, no way.

"Whatever," she said as she bounced back up the stairs, not to be seen again for hours. I turned around and all eyes were on me.

"So she's Alice in human form, not my fault. I didn't raise her that way, I tried to break her from that but it's impossible," I shrugged.

"At least you tried, nobody has ever dared to even think of taking Alice away from her addiction," Bella muttered. I laughed at that, Alice and Charlotte were more alike than I ever thought. Combined, they could be a weapon of pure torture, I shuddered at the thought, as did Edward.

The coffee table was long gone by now and Emmett was back in his place on the couch with Rosalie in his lap. He flipped on the television, breaking the silence that had fallen over all of us. Everyone started moving around then, going back to whatever they were doing before the fight.

Jacob and Renesmee started playing checkers on the floor in one of the corners of the room, Leah was just sitting in a chair glaring at the television, not watching it really. Embry and Quil started talking about some sports team playing this weekend, Jasper was reading a book in one of the chairs, Seth, Emmett and Rosalie were watching the television, at least Emmett was, Seth kept looking over at me when he thought I wouldn't see, and Rosalie was studying her finger nails like they were the most fascinating things in the world. I rolled my eyes at that, and I heard a slight velvety chuckle from my right. I looked over to see Edward there with Bella at his side.

"I was wondering if I could possibly read these books of yours…" Bella asked.

"Of course. I brought them with me, figuring you might want them. Here," I replied as I dug in my bag and pulled out all four books. I handed them over and she smiled at me and told me her thanks before disappearing, along with Edward. _Oh, Edward, might I mention that there are some things in there that she might find embarrassing for others to read. Just warn her please,_ I thought hoping she wouldn't be too mad at us for invading her privacy, even though it was unintentional but still.

I walked over to one of the arm chairs and settled in to watch a little television.

**CPOV**

O. M. C. Alice's closet is completely…completely…WOW! I can't believe I am actually in Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen's closet, a true dream come true! She has _everything _in here, and not to mention how big it is! It like the size of the whole first floor of mine and Rosa's house! It's all I've ever wanted in a closet. I don't know why I tried to pull Rosa up here earlier, not like she would ever, willingly, set foot in here but still, just the excitement of it all probably got to my head.

I wonder what Emmett's doing? Maybe I should go downstairs and hang out with him, but that blonde headed little…

"What do you think of these, Char?" Alice asked, breaking off my thoughts, for the moment.

I looked to see what she was showing me, and what I saw shocked me. Alice was holding a pair of four inch, thin heeled, black, open-toed pumps with a small black bow above where it opens at the toes. They were my shoes, well not _mine_ but they belonged to my fashion line! OMC, Alice Cullen buys from my clothing line!! I couldn't speak, move, _anything!_ I was in complete, 100% shock.

"What? I happen to think they are absolutely amazing!" Alice just said my shoes are amazing! OMC I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Alice was about to say something when I threw myself at her, knocking the wind out of me more than her. She hugged me back, still slightly confused. "Wh-," she started but I cut her off.

"Those are from my fashion line! Just knowing you, Alice Cullen of all people, think they are amazing is just…just…WOW!" I squeezed her tighter and I think I might have squealed a few times but, I don't know.

"Oh, really? That's amazing!! In that case, I think I may have some more items from your line," she informed me as she walked along a rack, fingers trailing over each shirt she had hanging there. I followed, absolutely elated that Alice would buy stuff from my fashion lone, a true dream come true.

We had walked by three racks of clothing when I spotted a beautiful light blue v-neck shirt tossed carelessly on the floor. I picked it up, "Why would you throw _this _on the ground? It's so pretty!" I was seriously concerned.

Alice turned and waved me off, "That's Rose's, I highly doubt she evens remembers it exists. I never felt the need to pick it up, you can have it if you want. You know what would go great with it," she disappeared and was back in an instant with a pair of some of the most beautiful white heels, "these. Oh! I know something else," she blurred away again and returned with a short, pea coat, the same color as the heels. "The shoes were Rose's too, but she told me to get rid of them long ago, so here! Take them."

"Thanks Alice," I beamed at her. That's when a plan started forming in my head, Halloween's in six days right? Well, I can be Rosalie for Halloween! I mean, I have some of her _real_ clothes and I could buy a blonde wig and it would be amazing! With Alice to help me, I could look just like her, a few inches shorter, but oh well! I can't believe I never thought of doing this even before I met the Cullens!

"That's a great idea, Charlotte! She would be so surprised," her eyes glazed over for a moment then she was looking at me with a huge grin on her face, "You will look identical, I'll make sure of it!"

"You will seriously help me, Alice?," she nodded, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jumped up and down in small celebration. "What else should I wear with it?"

Alice left for a moment, which direction, I don't know, but she was back within thirty seconds. In her hands were a pair of dark wash super skinny jeans, they looked like they would go wonderfully with the shirt, coat, and shoes. I just smiled wider, this was going to be one awesome Halloween.

I so needed to tell Rosa, no wait, no I don't! She would probably just roll her eyes and shake her head like always. It will be a surprise, for everyone, except Alice of course, oh and Eddie. I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her downstairs with me.

**RPOV**

"…I'm surprised she made it through your guys' haunted house. She usually freaks out an panics, once she got spooked and ran for the exit, running smack into the chainsaw guy and he chased her the rest of the way out. I was trailing behind, laughing the whole time. She does it every Halloween-," I was cut off by Charlotte.

"I do what every Halloween?" she asked, hands on her hips, lips pursed.

"Make a fool of yourself," I state bluntly.

"Whatever, I do not."

"Do to."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"Okay, Char this is just plain childish."

"Not. Hmph, whatever. Anyways, speaking of Halloween, who's dressing up?" she asked.

"Me, Jasper, you, Rosa, Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob, Bella, and Edward are definite. The others are still undecided," Alice answered for everyone. I was dressing up? I wonder what I'll be…hmmm…

Charlotte plopped down on the couch on the opposite end of Emmett and Rosalie, Alice sat on the arm rest. "Cool, so what's up?" Charlotte asked anybody in general.

"What did you get bored of Alice's 'amazing' closet?" I teased.

"No! I was just wondering about Halloween, sheesh. What's everybody dressing as?" Charlotte turned to Alice for an answer.

"That's all for me to know and you all to find out," Alice answered, skipping away.


	8. Chapter 8: School Is So Much Better

School Is So Much Better With 'Fictional Characters'

**Disclaimer: We don't own **_**Twilight, Harry Potter**_**, or any of their plots, stories or characters. Nor do we own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**A/N: Special 'thank you's to obsessivecullendisorder, crazy-forever, and (of course) emmettandrose4ever. Love you guys! **_**Warning!: Contains spoilers about the Harry Potter series, just an fyi. **_**Here's the chapter…**

_Previously: "What did you get bored of Alice's 'amazing' closet?" I teased._

"_No! I was just wondering about Halloween, sheesh. What's everybody dressing as?" Charlotte turned to Alice for an answer._

"_That's all for me to know and you all to find out," Alice answered, skipping away. _

**RPOV**

The next day at school was…eventful, that's the best way to sum it up. When we arrived at school we saw two new additions to the small parking lot of Central Falls High; a sleek, silver Volvo and a red VW rabbit. Charlotte started giggling hysterically, "It's the Volvo."

I just rolled my eyes and parked my car. Charlotte was still giggling like a little fan girl as we climbed out of the car and headed towards the front doors of the school. Of course it wasn't hard to find the Cullens and wolves, it's not that often we get a new student here (just like Forks High), much less a big group of them. Everyone was talking about them and some were even hoarding around them.

Charlotte's gaze locked on Emmett and Olivia. Emmett looked a little nervous and Olivia was just flirting away. Charlotte automatically changed direction and walked straight for Emmett, oh goodness, I followed, for just in case purposes. "Hi Emmett, Olivia," she narrowed her eyes at Olivia as if she was daring her to speak another word to Emmett.

"Hey Charlotte," Emmett said.

"You two know each other?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Yeah, now go away," Charlotte glared at her.

Olivia just sighed and walked away, she obviously had the wrong impression. The rest of the Cullen kids and the wolves walked up then, schedules in hand. Rosalie handed Emmett his as he muttered a 'thanks'. He looked it over for less than a second, already having memorized it, when Charlotte snatched it out of his hands and compared it to her own schedule.

"Awww, we only have History and Study Hall together," Charlotte whined, genuinely disappointed.

"Oh, I'm in that Study Hall, and so are Jasper and Embry," Edward said, trying to make her feel better, though it didn't really help much.

"Anyone else?" Charlotte smirked.

Edward hesitated for a second, checking everyone's schedules, "No."

Charlotte had silent celebratory dance right before Rosalie caught on, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Charlotte asked, faking innocence.

"Oh you little—,"Rosalie started as Mrs. Carr, the Calculus teacher, walked up.

"Get to class, all of you," she demanded in her nasally voice.

I headed off to Advanced English, leaving Charlotte to talk to Emmett. I grabbed an empty desk in the back of the room, expecting Charlotte to sit in the desk next to it, but instead, Seth sat down. Charlotte came running into the room and sighed when she saw that her normal seat was taken. She found another set of desks and sat there, expecting to be alone by the looks of it. Right as the bell rang Rosalie strutted into the class, pretty much demanding all the attention. She looked around to find the _only _empty seat to be beside Charlotte, oh no.

Charlotte didn't even notice her there until she snatched the paper Charlotte was doodling on and read it. Charlotte looked up and about had a heart attack, she started hyperventilating and her eyes darted around the room looking for someone to save her. I don't even want to know what she had drawn on that paper, but from the looks of it Rosalie did _not_ like it; she ripped it to a million pieces then glared at her.

"Oh and by the way, you spelled Emmett wrong," I heard Rosalie whisper to Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled, "No I didn't, that's my boyfriend."

"Bull sh—," Rosalie started.

"It's true," I mumbled, knowing she could hear me, as I started diagramming the sentence of the day. I heard Rosalie huff and then all went silent.

The rest of English and all of Calculus went by like a blur. Calculus we still had to ourselves and ourselves only. Third period was history class, and since Charlotte knew Emmett was in this class with us, she didn't sit by me. She sat in the set of seats in front of me, practically daring anyone but Emmett to sit next to her. When Emmett and Jasper walked into the class and Charlotte immediately waved Emmett over to sit beside her, leaving Jasper to sit beside me, not that that's a bad thing.

Mr. Reynolds, our overly annoying, rude, horrible, smart ass of a student teacher (I loved him and all but that actually was his personality), stood up at the front of our class and announced that we were to be learning about the Civil War today. Charlotte and I immediately burst out laughing, he was already used to our uncalled for giggle fits, he glared at us for a moment but otherwise just ignored us. "What's so funny?" Jasper whispered.

"Seriously, it's _your_ story, Jasper," Charlotte mumbled.

Jasper just sighed and we all started reading the section that had been assigned. It was only a few moments later when Charlotte screamed bloody murder, my head flew up, searching for _any_ reason for her to scream so loudly. She was clutching one of her fingers with her other hand and staring at the tiny drop of blood that was oozing from it.

She looked back at Jasper and screamed even louder, she jumped up from her seat and ran across the room as fast as possible, for her. "_What is going on_?" Mr. Reynolds shouted, clearly annoyed.

Charlotte was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth in an upright fettle position frantically mumbling something along the lines of, "I don't want to die," over and over again. I quickly put the pieces together and came up with an excuse, "Um, Charlotte's afraid of blood."

"Let me see," he said as he went over to look at the 'wound'.

He picked up Charlotte's hand and she fainted, just like that. "This is just a paper cut, a tiny one at that," he seemed utterly frustrated with her and I really didn't blame him. I sighed as Jasper tensed, which showed me he finally understood. I stood up and went over to the teacher's desk and grabbed a band-aid out of the top drawer (if Charlotte woke up and saw the blood, it would cause a whole other panic attack). I kneeled beside Charlotte and placed the band-aid around her finger and walked back over to my seat.

Jasper looked terribly hurt, his hands were clenched in fists on top of the table and his face was somber. I placed one of my hands over his, trying to let him know it was okay, I truly felt sorry for him. One mistake, an instinctual one at that, and everyone holds him to it; he never gets to live it down. I sighed and looked back over to Charlotte and Mr. Reynolds.

Charlotte was finally coming to and she seemed to not even remember anything that just happened in the past ten minutes. She looked around, clearly confused as to how she ended up on the floor with an angry Mr. Reynolds standing over her, I sighed. She started thinking really hard about it, forgetting her surroundings, and was tapping her finger, the one with the band-aid, on her chin. Charlotte must have noticed the strange feel of the band-aid on her finger and looked down at it, and then her face lit up with recognition. "Oh!" she exclaimed, standing up and walking past Mr. Reynolds.

"Sorry," was all she mumbled as she passed him and took her seat next to Emmett again.

"Sorry? All you have to say is 'sorry'?" Mr. Reynolds was looking furious now. Emmett was trying not to crack up, as was I, "One more interruption and you have detention…with me," he threatened. Charlotte started to roll her eyes until he said the detention was with him. She was shaking her head frantically, eyes wide; she would never be able to survive an hour or so with just him. She would go crazy, maybe even homicidal. "Good, now back to reading, everyone," he snapped and the class went silent once more.

As we walked out of History, Mr. Reynolds reminded Charlotte of his threat. She ran out of the room like a bat out of hell, I just sighed and followed. She was waiting for us by the lockers, "He's crazy if he thinks he'll ever get me to go to detention with him. I'll request another teacher or something, there's no way in _Hell_ I will ever spend an hour alone with him. _Never!_" she ranted on as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Who else has lunch this period?" I asked right before Alice skipped up beside us.

"Everyone has lunch this period," she beamed. When we walked into the cafeteria I spotted our usual table, where Rooni, Emmet (Charlotte's boyfriend), Olivia (who Charlotte was glaring at, again), Ray, Matt, and Bailey were sitting. Olivia started whispering something to Emmet, something that didn't seem to make Emmet happy. He stood up and walked over to Charlotte, she didn't even see him coming over, due to her staring at Emmett.

"Hey Char, can we talk?" he asked, glaring at Emmett.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Charlotte waved him off, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a corner of the cafeteria.

"What's happening?" I asked as we walked to the table where the Cullens and wolves were at.

"Seems that your friend, Olivia I think it is, told him about Charlotte 'cheating on Emmet' and now he is asking her if it's true. Is it just a coincidence that her boyfriend's name is Emmet?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all," I rolled my eyes. We had reached the table and I looked back to Charlotte; she looked overly frustrated and was shouting something, Emmet looked appalled, he shook his head and left. As he passed he looked over at me and his eyes were watery and he gave me a sad smile. "What the _hell_ did she do?" I furiously asked no one in particular.

"She broke up with him…" Alice trailed off. What? He was such a nice guy; did she really think she had a chance with the _Twilight_ Emmett?

"She does, she really, really truly does," Edward shook his head.

"Oh my goodness, she is such an idiot!" I shouted, I looked back again and she was skipping over to us, literally skipping! She just broke up with her boyfriend of a year and she was skipping, I have a few harsh words for that girl…

"Hey guys," Charlotte was glowing, I just wanted to reach out and strangle her to death. She's so freaking heartless! I just crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair.

Everybody else had sat down by then, Seth to my right, Rosalie on my left, Emmett was on the other side of Rosalie and Charlotte was on the other side of him. The other two couples were sitting next to each other and Jacob and Embry were sitting across from me at the table. The Cullens had their props in front of them, untouched of course. "What's wrong?" Charlotte asked, looking around Emmett and Rosalie to me.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I muttered sarcastically and rolled my eyes. She was really beginning to piss me off. She didn't seem to catch the sarcasm and just shrugged and continued eating her lunch. The vampires seemed to be having a conversation but it was hard to tell, it just sounded like a small buzz. God only knows what they were talking about, all I know was that it probably involved Charlotte's obsession.

Edward started chuckling out of nowhere; the other Cullens looked confused so it couldn't have been something from their conversation. He looked over at Charlotte; I followed his gaze to see her smiling and zoning out. Oh crap, she was in Charlotte's World, this can't be good. Charlotte's World is the nickname we gave her alternate universe that she visits in her mind; it usually involves Emmett in some way. I can only imagine what she was thinking about this time.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, CHARLOTTE," she jumped and came back to reality. She sighed; obviously disappointed that whatever she had been imagining wasn't real. She looked over to Rosalie for a moment and glared for just a second before the bell rang and we all dispersed, heading to our next classes.

**CPOV**

I walked into Study Hall seeing Eddie, Jasper, and Emmett already sitting at a table in the back corner of the room. I walked back there and sat down at the empty chair beside Jasper. I sighed and pulled out my iPod Touch. They looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked them curious.

"You know you're supposed to do work in Study Hall right?" Jasper was confused.

"You're _supposed _to do work. I don't because I never see a need to. I'm my own guardian, if I get bad grades I'm not going to get grounded or something." I laughed a little.

"But weren't you ever worried about not being able to get into a college?" Emmett asked me.

"No, I always assumed that I would meet fictional vampires and become one. I never saw a need to worry about college while I would be a raging newborn. Well unless of course I was like Bella and I wasn't all like going to kill people and stuff." I laughed remembering how much Jasper was bothered by that fact. Eddie, Emmett, and Jasper were all staring at me like I was stupid, "What?"

"You knew you were going to meet us…" Edward looked at me strange.

"No, I knew you existed. Well, which I guess meant that I was going to find you. So that way I would become a vampire." I agreed with Edward. I put in my headphones and hit shuffle on my iPod Touch. 'Take Me On The Floor' by The Veronicas started playing. It made me think about Emmett. I was watching him as he was doing some homework thing for History. Wow, I'm in the same room as Emmett Cullen. He is so sexy. He is like perfect, not like he is. Now when he realizes that he loves me this will be an even more fun class. I smirked thinking about how fun it would be to—

"Will you shut the _hell _up?" Edward whisper shouted at me.

"I didn't say anything Eddie. I think you're starting to hear things." I joked; he clearly didn't find it funny.

"Really, so you didn't say anything about Emmett that related to the song that you're listening to." Edward pretended to be confused. I felt my face getting extremely red and Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing, since they could hear the song that I was listening to. I tore a piece of paper out of my note book and crumbled it up. I threw it at Eddie and hit him square in the melon.

"I hate you, Eddie!" I whisper shouted at him, narrowing my eyes. He started laughing too, along with Emmett and Jasper. Hmph.

**RPOV**

Fifth period was Advanced Biology, which Charlotte and I have together. We walked in and sat in our assigned seats, which weren't together. I had pulled out my notebook and was starting on the Question Of The Day when Edward and Bella walked in; they went up to Ms. Bleemel and had her sign their slips, she directed them to take a seat. The only two available seats were next to Charlotte and me. Bella came over and sat down beside me leaving Edward to sit beside Charlotte, oh boy.

When he sat down Charlotte said, "Hello, my name is Charlotte Addison. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself at lunch. You must be Eddie Cullen," Bella went into a fit of giggles, remembering this happening to her.

"My name's not Eddie," Edward replied.

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Do you prefer Edward?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, too bad."

Class started and Ms. Bleemel announced that we were going to be using the microscopes today. Charlotte squealed like a little fan girl. Edward prepared the microscope and slid it towards Charlotte, "Ladies first."

Charlotte looked for a mere second and looked up, "Prophase." Edward groaned.

"Oh for the love of God, we aren't even learning about Mitosis, Charlotte!" I yelled; she was so freaking obsessive!

"But…it…was…so…_funny_!" Charlotte exclaimed in-between laughs. I just rolled my eyes, as did Edward, and continued the lab.

**CPOV**

I had Drama class next; it has always been one of my favorite classes. We all get along in this class and we all pretty much love each other like family, it's so wonderful! I busy with glaring at Olivia when I heard about half of the class gasp. I spun around to see the cause of such a reaction only to see a certain blonde haired demon standing in the doorway. Oh Carlisle, this was going to be one long class…

**RPOV**

Charlotte is so stupid, I swear. I mean really, who is so obsessed that they quote the books, in front of the actual characters, and at the wrong time? It's mental, honestly! I shook my head and pushed open the door for Study Hall and headed to my usual table. I pulled the book I was currently reading out of my backpack and plopped it on the table along with a notebook, pencil, and my iPod. I like to listen to music when I read and I also like to come up with book or story ideas, and sometimes, when I find a worthy one, I like to jot down quotes I like. Anyways, when I sat up straight again there were three people sitting around my table, I jumped and I could swear my heart skipped a beat. I didn't hear any of them approach, "You guys scared me to death!" I whisper shouted at Bella, Seth, and Jacob.

They just laughed; I rolled my eyes and put one of my headphones in my ear. I pressed play and Alien Ant Farm's cover of _Smooth Criminal_ came on. I had just started nodding my head to the beat while reading when Bella spoke. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Oh. It's the last Harry Potter book, I'm rereading it. It's amazing." I answered, only to be met by three questioning looks. It was like they didn't know who…oh God! "You're kidding me. You don't know who Harry Potter is?" I was shocked when they all shook their heads and looked at me strangely. "That's crazy, mental, insane really! Where have you all been these past years? I mean the series started in 1999 for cryin' out loud." I tend to get protective over good books, and this was just plain insulting to J. K. Rowling. Bella looked stunned, probably due to the fact that she hadn't heard of the book seeing how much she read in her spare time, the guys just looked confused, like I expected. "Really? Wow, this is just wow." I shook my head, it was just unbelievable.

"What is it about?" Bella questioned, leaning forward some with interest.

"Well, it's a really long and elaborate story, kind of like yours is. But it's really nothing like yours. The main character is Harry Potter, of course; he is a wizard, an orphan wizard. You see, there is this really evil dark wizard called 'Voldemort' or 'You-Know-Who' by those who fear him. There was this prophecy that he was to be defeated by a wizard born in July of the year Harry was born. Well there were two wizards and he chose Harry, well he tried to kill Harry to stop the prophecy from ever coming true and accidentally transferred some of his powers to Harry. But before that he killed Harry's parents who stood in his way to protect Harry. Harry is the only person to ever survive an attack from Voldemort and that is only because of the magic his mother's love put on him and yadda yadda.

"It's really this long story and there are so many details to it, I could be talking for forever really. But the main gist is he meets these two main friends, he make others though that help as well, at Hogwarts, the magic school he goes to, and every year they go through something that Voldemort causes or leads. There are seven books and I won't tell you anymore, except that they are amazing and that you should read them. My favorite is the seventh, obviously, but the fourth and third are pretty amazing too. They have almost every 'mythical creature'," I made little quotes around 'mythical creature' with my fingers, "you could think of in here," I tapped the book with my index finger.

"Vampires are in here," I looked pointedly at Bella then to Seth and Jacob, "and shape-shifters, but they are called 'animagi' in here. It's really cool," I finished right as the first few bars of _Bella's Lullaby_ came through my single headphone. I rushed to change it; fearful Bella might recognize it, though I was more than willing to bet that the real Edward's version was extraordinarily better. It changed to a extremely loud screamo song (not that that is out of the ordinary for my music) that I had long forgotten was even on my iPod. Then I remembered that I had downloaded this song sophomore year, I remembered. I downloaded it because of… I stopped the thoughts there, that was dangerous territory and I did not want to have breakdown in school, much less in front of the Cullens and wolves. I changed the song again, mood dampened, and it landed on an upbeat song from another movie soundtrack.

Bella and the wolves seemed to pick up on my change in mood so I put a smile and started conversation, "How does everyone like Central Falls?"

"Oh, everyone likes it, I mean it's not Forks but that's inevitable," Bella answered sighing. I was about to say something to lighten the mood when the dismissal bell rang, wow, I never even recognized what time it was. Usually I'm counting down the last ten minutes, ha.

"Hey," I called after them, seeing as they had already stood up and were almost out the door. "How about we give you all a tour of the town? Show you everything there is to see in town." I offered.

"I doubt that that is much seeing as how small the town is," Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. So you all want a tour or not?"

"We would love to," Bella piped in, but not before sending a glare Jacob's way. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, we'll meet you at your house in an hour. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure, it's fine," Bella answered and they all left for the parking lot.

I packed my things up and was headed to the parking lot to wait for Charlotte by the car. I had read a few pages further in _The Deathly Hallows_ when I heard her approach. She stomped to the passenger side and looked over the roof at me. She was wearing an expression that could only be described as _utterly pissed._

"I have Drama with Rosalie!" she shouted, while throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Well anyone with eyes can see that you have drama with her. It all revolves around one person, and it will only get worse Charlotte," I mumbled with a slight smirk on my face. Emmett was going to cause so much drama soon, poor guy. I opened my door and climbed in, as did Charlotte.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes as she put on her seatbelt, "No, I have Drama class with her, genius."

"I know I'm a genius, I don't need you to remind me. But you have to admit, I have a point with what I said earlier. You both will have major drama headed your way, maybe sooner than you think."

"Whatever, Ms. Fortune Cookie. Hey, speaking of the Cullens, where did they go?" Charlotte looked around the parking lot for the Volvo and Rabbit that were present this morning.

"Oh, I told them we would meet at their house in an hour to take them on a tour of the town. You cool with it?"

"Yeah, that's cool," she mumbled as she fingered the dial for the radio, flipping through channels until it landed on a song she seemed to like. She was dancing, a little off beat might I add, all the way home. She was clearly happy about seeing the Cullens again soon.

Within a few minutes we pulled into the garage and headed into our home. Dad was at work so the house was empty except for our two yapping dogs. When we walked into the living room both of them came bolting in our direction, tails wagging frantically. Quil accidentally tripped over Alice and they both tumbled the rest of the way towards us. Alice got up and I swear it looked like she was glaring at Quil, then she pranced the rest of the way over to Charlotte. Wow, I let a giggle escape as I watched Quil sit there (dumbfounded it seemed) for a moment then run over to me.

I saw Charlotte pick up Alice and head up to her room. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm changing outfits, of course. I have to look cute for Emmett." She smiled and continued to her room. I just sat on the couch, pulled out _The Deathly Hallows_ and read the hour away.

* * *

"…and this is one of the local auto shops—maybe one of you guys could work here," I told the wolves, "The stores here are always looking for new workers." The guys nodded. We had parked the cars outside of Jenks Park, near the middle of town, and had walked around from place to place; "sightseeing" if you will. We had just finished our little (and I really do mean "little") tour of the town and were at the cars now.

I was about to get into my car when I felt a hand grab my arm; I spun around to, see Seth. "Um, hey," I mumbled, embarrassed. I had always sort of had crush on him since _Eclipse_.

"Hey, um, could we talk?" he asked, he seemed uncomfortable, maybe even embarrassed as well. Oh no. Please say Edward didn't tell him about my little crush; oh if he did, he was barbeque by the time I got my hands on him.

"Uh, sure," I replied, mentally calling Edward ever name in the book. Seth looked at something behind me and nodded. I looked back to see Edward nod with a small amused grin on his face, which I could only guess was in response to my thoughts, in return just before he started herding everyone into the cars; I thought Charlotte would have at least asked why I wasn't coming along but she was blindly climbing into Edward's Volvo, too absorbed in Emmett. I turned back around and followed Seth into Jenks Park.

He stopped in the middle of the park, by one of the old oak trees, and turned to face me. He looked really nervous for some reason; he kept fidgeting and shuffling his feet. His shoes seemed to become very interesting to him as well. Edward really _did_ tell him about my crush on him! I knew I never wanted to have the guilt of murder on my conscience but…is it really murder when the victim is already dead…?

The silence was killing me, so, naturally, I broke it, "You wanted to talk to me…" I trailed off, trying to get him to speak.

He looked up at me and sighed, "I don't know how to say this…um…Rosa, I-I imprinted…on you."

"Wh-Wha-," was all I could manage. _Whoa, not what I was expecting, not at all. He_ imprinted on_ me_? That's not possible; he is too good for me. I don't deserve to be imprinted on by _him_! I'm too broken... I mean, this explains all the feelings I've been having and how, on the night we went to the haunted house, I couldn't stop thinking about him for any extended period of time. I mean, this was a dream of mine since I read _Eclipse_ but… Wow, I'm sounding like one of those stupid, self-demeaning girls in books...what the hell am I doing? This was incredible, who was I kidding, I was so happy, I didn't care about anything but the fact that he had imprinted on me. Nothing else really mattered.

"I'm sorry; it's not something I can control. If you don't want to be with me…like that, I…I understand. I just felt that you had a right to know, but…" Was he crazy? Why would I not want to be with him? I had tried to hide my feelings for him the past two days, but Charlotte informed me that it was still obvious as can be, and she hadn't been around us that much. Did he not see that?

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, "of course I want to be with you…if you want to be with me that is…" I recognized this possibility and instantly became fascinated by the tree bark beside me. Rejection wasn't something I could deal with, not in this situation.

"Of course I do," he whispered. My mind was officially blown. This was incredible, I…I could hardly believe it I was ecstatic, elated, forget it; words couldn't even start to describe how I felt! I wanted to hug him, but I felt that it would be too awkward...at least right now.

It was silent for a moment before Seth mumbled, "We should head back." I didn't want to but the others would probably wonder what was taking us so long. And knowing Emmett, the longer we took meant the more time he had to come up with embarrassing jokes. I can hear them now…yep, heading back was actually a good idea no matter how much I didn't want to.

We took my car back to the Cullen household. When we arrived the people in the living room included Charlotte, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Charlotte was _still_ ogling at Emmett and Rosalie was giving her a horrible glare, which Charlotte didn't even register, of course. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were talking about something, what that was I don't know. We went and joined them in the living room when Edward, Bella, and Renesmee came into the room as well. Renesmee looked about seven years old now, even though she was only two years old really.

Edward and Seth looked to be having a mental conversation while Bella joined the conversation with the others. Renesmee just sat at her mom's feet as Bella, absentmindedly, stroked her bronze curls. I got a text from my dad then:

_Getting off work early tonight. See you soon._

Well crap, Charlotte and I had to go home now. Major problem. For one, neither of us wanted to go home and two Charlotte would make a _big_ deal about it. I sighed, "Charlotte." She seemed to not hear me, "Charlotte," I repeated. Still no reply, "Charlotte!" she finally looked up, in a daze. "We have to go home; Dad is getting off early today." I cringed, waiting for her tantrum to start.

"But I don't wanna go! You can't make me!" she whined.

"Come on, Charlotte, you know I don't want to leave either."

"Then let's stay here!" she attempted to argue.

I sighed, "Charlotte, don't make me do this."

"Don't make you do what?"

"This." I stood up and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the car with her screaming "NOOOOOO" embarrassingly all the way there.

One time she even yelled, "Save me Alice!" but Alice just laughed and walked away. I love that girl.

When I finally strapped Charlotte into the car, her still protesting the whole time, I apologized to everyone and sped off towards our house.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Oh and I read a really funny story, it's called "Mythical Creatures Like Big Butts (it may sound bad but it's not, it's just so freaking hilarious!). Here's the link, it's a one-shot but it's a long one-shot and it's worth reading. Oh and there's another one, it's titled "Shattered Glass". Full of twists and turns, you feel every emotion possible and it's all around awesome. Sorry, just had to tell you guys about these, I have a million more stories I could tell you about but that would take WAY too long, haha. Okay well, bye **

**http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5559573/1/Mythical_Creatures_Like_Big_Butts**

**http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5569799/1/Shattered_Glass**


	9. Chapter 9: What Are You Dressed As

What Are You Dressed As? Give Me Thirty Dollars And I'll Show You.

**Discalimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any other story mentioned in this one.**

**A/N: In case you haven't seen my profile lately let me explain why it took so long for this update. This chapter had been on emmettandrose4ever's laptop and, sadly, it crashed about three months or so ago. There were also some other future chapters on her laptop as well, we have been trying to rewrite them and get it all going again. Sorry again for making you all wait so long. We hope to be updating more often now that we have close everything fixed. Enjoy the extra long chapter, we love reviews! **

**P.S. We edited a few things on other chapters, not major things, but you know, small stuff. Check it all out if you want, it might help with later confusion.**

**P.S.S. Oh and by the way, today's Rosa's birthday!**

_Previously: "Come on, Charlotte, don't make me do this."_

_"Don't make you do what?"_

_"This." I stood up and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the car with her screaming "NOOOOOO" all the way there._

_One time she even yelled, "Save me Alice!" but Alice just laughed and walked away. I loved that girl._

_When I finally strapped Charlotte into the car, her still protesting the whole time, I apologized to everyone and sped off towards our house._

**CPOV:**

I looked into the mirror and slightly adjusted the golden blond wig. _Alice has to be the most amazing miracle worker in the world! _If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that I was Rosalie. Well…I was a few inches shorter than Rosalie even with heels and I wasn't the most "beautiful person in the world" like Rosalie was, but I was still pretty hot if I do say so myself. There were a few smaller things that were different, but most everything was identical! I had in perfect topaz contacts that were the exact color of the Cullens' eyes. The dark wash denim jeans fit perfectly, and the blue v-neck top looked great. I slipped into the white pea coat, buttoned it up, and put on the heels.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror making sure everything was perfect before heading downstairs. I had practiced my Rosalie walk too; so I walked down the stairs trying to look like I owned the world, just like Rosalie would. Rosa was sitting on the couch waiting for me. _Oh my, that's hilarious! _She stood up, took one look at me and shook her head at my costume. She was dressed up just like Buffy The Vampire Slayer. She was even carrying a stake. I started laughing and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Charlotte? Rosalie?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course, even though Rosalie is a bitch, she has Emmett. Well…for now she does." I smiled evilly, thinking about my plan.

Rosa gave me the 'you're-totally-insane' look. "She's not a bitch," she muttered.

I just shrugged my shoulders and walked toward the door. "Let's go Rosa!"

She sighed and grabbed her keys before following me to the garage. We had already told Rob that we were going to spend the night with Alice and her family for Halloween, which was definitely going to be interesting. I got into the car and buckled in my seatbelt as Rosa got in and started up the car. I flipped on the radio, even though it only took about two minutes to get to their house. "Knock You Down" blasted through the speakers. I sighed, thinking about Emmett. _I love him so much; I hope he realizes soon that he loves me too. We really would be great together. He is so perfect; everything about him is just amazing. He is so adorable he just reminds you of one of those cute little kids. Whenever he smiles I swear my heart skips a beat. _

"We're here Charlotte."

I was pulled out of my own little world where everything was perfect. I sighed, but started to prepare myself for my little joke on Rosalie. Smiling maliciously, I hopped out of the car. Rosa and I walked up to the door and Rosalie answered, not yet dressed in her costume. I started screaming and covered my eyes.

"Rosalie, your mask! It's so scary!" I yelled, and everyone inside the house just about died laughing. Luckily my acting skills were actually paying off, for once, and I didn't laugh. I uncovered my eyes and looked up at Rosalie, who clearly didn't think it was funny at all. Rosalie shot me a death glare, then turned around and stormed off into the house, _such a drama queen_.

I laughed now and walked inside, following Rosa. She practically ran over to the dogs, I heard them all burst into laughter, probably because of her costume. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a mirror. I was fixing my hair when Emmett came up behind me, obviously not noticing the fact that Rosalie had gone upstairs. He put his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, babe," he whispered into my ear. _Well, this could go two ways: I could play along, or freak out. _I had a feeling that I really didn't have a choice in that one, because I didn't think I could stay calm. I spun around quickly to face him.

"Really? Not that that wasn't the best moment of my life, so far, but I can't believe you just confused me with Rosalie. I'll have to thank Alice again later for her amazing make-up skills. But, really? I have a heartbeat and blood in my veins. How did you confuse me with Rosalie?" I asked him, he was clearly freaking out, not just because I had just made him realize who I was, but halfway through my rant Rosalie had showed up, and she was _pissed_.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Did you just confuse me with a _human_; specifically, _that_ human?" Rosalie screamed, getting the whole house's attention, I looked at Rosalie confused.

"But I thought you _wanted_ to be human Rosalie?" I was so confused; I thought that that was why she was jealous of Bella all that time. Apparently this made Rosalie even angrier, _shit_.

She lunged for me, but, luckily, Emmett stopped her, holding her back before she could reach me. I was cringing away from her when Jasper ran down the stairs to help Emmett hold her away from me. Rosa ran over in front of me, daring someone to try to hurt me. She may act like she wouldn't care if I died, but I know she really would.

All of a sudden I had this strange feeling of déjà vu. Oh! It felt like the birthday party scene in _New Moon…_well except for the fact that I didn't have a paper cut. I sighed, and Edward hissed at me, once again. "What? You know it's true; this would give you déjà vu too if I had a paper cut!"

"Really Charlotte? You were almost killed and all you can think of is Bella's birthday party?" Rosa yelled at me.

"Come on, Rosa, you know you can see it too. Except it was Jasper who almost killed Bella, instead it is Rosalie almost killing me." I sighed remembering reading it. It always did bother me that he never really got to kill her. It would have been a much better story if Bella would have died. I'm sure most Eddie fans would agree with me too.

"Oh for the love of God, Charlotte!" Rosa gave me her death stare.

"What? WAIT!" I screamed making everyone stop what they were doing to look at me strangely, "You all aren't going to leave us because Rosalie tried to kill me right?"

I was seriously afraid that they were going to leave. Edward looked at me like I shouldn't have mentioned it. _Oh shut up Eddie. Don't act like it didn't happen. Because you did leave and,_ I mentally cried, _I WAS STUCK WITH JACOB FOR THREE HUNDRED AND NINE PAGES I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! _I gave him a death stare and he rolled his eyes.

"No we aren't going to leave." Emmett answered my question before escorting Rosalie out of the room. Rosa just sighed before walking back over the dogs. I sighed in relief and decided to talk to Jasper, it had always bothered me in the books that Bella never tried hard enough to talk to him, though she was busy with Edward. But I figure since it was probably going to take me a few more weeks to make Emmett fall in love with me, then I might as well get to know the rest of the Cullens. I went over to the couch and sat down beside Jasper, who was now reading a book.

"What book is that?" I asked him curiously, he looked up at me.

"It's about the Civil War." He looked at me oddly, probably wondering why I was talking to him since most humans shy away from him. I mentally snorted at the idea.

"What was it like? I mean I know you weren't in the war for too long, but still…" I trailed off; he smiled and looked like he was trying to pick out a fond memory.

"I don't remember much from the war. In my first few years of being a vampire I didn't think about my human life much, so most of it faded out of my memory. Though I do remember a little about the war, that's why I read about the Civil War. It reminds me of what it was like; it helps bring back human memories. It makes the muddiness a little clearer. But what I do remember of the war aren't very cheerful memories.

"The war was a tough time, especially with the already South losing when I joined. I had always wanted to be a soldier, and when I got there it felt like I was doing what I was meant to do. My charisma allowed me to get to a much higher military rank. I was a great soldier and a great leader. However, the battle that I remember the most was the Battle of Galveston." He paused.

"Your last human memory, the battle that you were changed in." I nodded at him as if to signal him to continue.

"Yes, it was my last human memory; I was helping all of the women and children evacuate the city. I was on my way back when Maria, Nettie, and Lucy found me. That was when I was pulled into the vampire war that was occurring in the South as well." He shook his head as if trying to get _those _memories to vanish. I gave him a soft smile trying to make him feel a little better. He chuckled feeling my emotions.

"Wow, it seems just like such a different time," I compared.

"It was extremely different," he agreed with me, sighing he looked at his watch, "I guess I have to go change into my costume since we're going trick-or-treating." The way he said it was a little exasperated, like he really didn't want to trick-or-treat.

He stood up and ran upstairs at vampire speed to go get into his costume. I sighed looking down at the couch. When I looked back up to where Jasper had been, Emmett was sitting there.

"Holy shit!" I jumped a little before calming myself down.

"Sorry, um I just wanted to, um, apologize for early when I, um, confused you with Rosalie. My bad…" He looked ashamed, I started laughing. I never thought a vampire could stutter like that. Plus, Emmett rarely looked ashamed so I was enjoying this.

"Don't apologize, I liked it. It was the best moment of my life, so far." I giggled like a little fan girl. Emmett just gave me a look before turning on the TV. He flipped to some sports game. The Gators were playing! I giggled again and Emmett shot me another look of question.

"Sorry, it's just that the Gators are playing." I giggled again, just then I noticed Emmett's costume. He was dressed up like a vampire. He was a black cape, fake fangs and everything. He made a really hot vampire…

"I don't even want to know what that relates to in those books." He sighed_. Really? Wow, that's funny._

"You said it." I mumbled still distracted by his gorgeous body. Even dressed up as a vampire he looked beautiful. _I love how when he would smile his dimples would show. It was so adorable. _Before he could respond Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Come on you guys! We have to go trick-or-treating!" Alice squealed, running towards a closet pulling out tons of bags with cute sayings on them, most of them about Halloween. I got up off the couch and went over to get one. She handed me a black tote bag that said "TEAM EMMETT" across the top in big white letters and then it had a picture of a grizzly in the middle and at the bottom it said "YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT" in smaller white letters.

"Aww! Alice, I love it!" I giggled.

"I figured you would. When I saw it in the store, I couldn't help but purchase it." She giggled along with me. I got out of the way so that everyone else could get a bag. I looked around at everyone's costumes. Renesmee was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, Jacob was the Big Bad Wolf, Jasper was the Mad Hatter, Alice was Alice from Alice In Wonderland, Emmett was a vampire, Bella was Juliet, Edward was Romeo, Embry was dressed as Scrappy Doo, and Seth was Scooby Doo. Oh this was going to be _fun._

"Hey, Seth," I called, making sure Rosa was gone for the moment.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Why aren't you walking around on all fours, like Scooby would? I mean, it shouldn't be that hard since you are already adapted to walking around on all fours." I suggested, smiling.

"I'm not so sure…" he shot me a look of confusion.

"It would be awesome! Very realistic…" I persuaded, knowing he would cave at some point, but I had to do it fast, before Rosa showed up.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I smiled.

He got down on all fours. "I feel stupid…" he mumbled.

"But you look awesome, just stay like that all night." Damn, that was way too easy.

I couldn't find Rosalie… Oh no, that's not good. I turned around and I came face to face with a very pissed Rosalie, what did I do this time? Rosalie was dressed in a long flowy white dress with long poufed out sleeves. The dress reminded me of a wedding dress from the 18th century. Except it was torn in shreds and had blood spatters on it. I looked up to see that her blond hair was pulled into a half-up half-down and was curled. She also had red eyes… _Wait, WHAT?_

I screamed jumping about a foot back, running into Jacob. "EW! I'm going to smell like dog now!" This keeps getting worse and worse. Jacob laughed; I didn't see what was funny about smelling like a dog! I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk away.

"Wow, you sure are good at acting like Rosalie." Jacob seemed impressed; he did not just say that! I turned around and looked at him appalled that he would say such a thing! I wonder if it's worth it break my hand just to punch him… It would make me feel so much better. Edward cleared his throat getting Jacob's attention.

"Jake, she wasn't acting then… She just hates you." Edward explained; I'm going to kill that mutt! _How dare he say I'm like Rosalie? I am nothing like that bitch!_

"Oh…sorry." He looked a little nervous, he should be! I felt Rosa trying pulling me away from Jacob, but I wouldn't move so she just stood beside me.

"Charlotte, don't do this. Don't do it. Just walk away." Rosa was attempting to calm me down.

"But Rosa, killing Jacob would make me so happy right now!" I told her.

"Yes, but it's a bad idea in the long run." She tried to convince me out of murder.

"Really? I don't think so." I disagreed. She sighed, obviously trying to think of something that would distract me from killing Jacob. How should I kill him? Well obviously it would be hard since he heals so quickly but vampires have managed to kill some dogs, why can't I? Maybe if I set him on fire. That might work.

"Rosa you might want to hurry with the ideas." I heard Edward tell her, but I was so mad now.

"Charlotte, get over it. Stop being such a bitch." Rosa sneered beside me. She called me what now? You know what it's worth it. I just punched Jacob in the face like Bella did in Eclipse, except a hell of a lot harder. I took all my anger out from everything he did in New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn that had pissed me off. Plus he compared me to Rosalie. I know it hurt me a lot more then it hurt him but I felt so good to get that out.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I then turned to Rosa. "Why, ow, would you call me that? You're the, ow, bitch." Tackling her sounded so appealing right now, but my hand was preventing me from doing so.

"Damn it, Charlotte! Why couldn't you have tried to punch me? I was trying to provoke you, you dumbass. But you just had to be stubborn! Carlisle!" Rosa shouted; he came running down the stairs. He looked at me strangely, most likely because I was now bouncing up in down clutching my hand.

"What did she do, fall down?" He guessed.

"No, Carlisle, I punched a shape shifter in the face!" I giggled even though I was almost in tears, wow that's sad. I managed to make that Twilight reference while in horrible pain just so I could laugh. Carlisle sighed.

"Idiot," I heard Rosa mutter. I was about to turn and tackle her, but Carlisle stopped me, already predicting my next move.

"Okay Charlotte, come on," he walked over and picked me up. Before I could blink I was in his office. I sat on a dark wood table that had a spaced cleared off on it. He looked at the hand to confirm that it was broken.

"Is it broken?" I asked nervously.

"No, but you sprained it badly. I'm surprised you didn't fracture it. I'll give you a splint to wear for the next week, but it should heel before then." He sighed walking over to the cabinet to get all his tools. Carlisle came back over and started working. He put my wrist into the splint quickly.

"Thanks Carlisle!" I giggled managing to give him a hug and not hurt my hand even more.

"Just be careful, promise me you won't do anything stupid tonight." He looked at me clearly worried, I sighed. Carlisle may act oblivious but he knew what I was planning.

"Okay, I promise." I promised him. I walked back downstairs where everyone was waiting to go. Rosa looked at me and shook her head. I laughed, "That was totally worth it." Then I noticed Seth, he was standing. "Why are you not walking like Scooby, Seth?" I asked.

"Because Rosa said I couldn't." he looked so sad.

"Don't listen to her! Be the dominant one, Seth!" Wait a minute…

The house fell completely silent. Everyone turned to look at me like I was crazy. Oh well, what's new? There was a small crash and I looked over to see Emmett on the ground, clutching his sides while laughing. I leaned into the wall and started laughing too; it was just way too funny.

Rosa turned and walked out the front door. Seth looked to me then back at Rosa then sighed and followed her, like the little puppy he was. It was pitiful.

"Come on! We have to go!" Alice told us, clearly extremely excited. This was probably going to be her first tick-or-treating trip ever. I smiled sadly at the thought. The poor girl. Everyone else went out the door and onto the street. Alice and Jasper were walking down the street holding hands and so were Bella and Edward. Jake was carrying Renesmee on his shoulders who was laughing at something that Jake had said. Rosa and Seth were talking quietly between themselves, heads bent together, and Rosalie was clearly walking by Emmett making sure he stayed away from me. I sighed, feeling like such a loser. I didn't see Embry, but who cares? Not paying attention I accidentally tripped over a small piece of gravel that was on the side of the road where I was walking.

"Damn it!" I whispered to myself as I hit the ground, luckily I made sure to land on my side so I wouldn't land on my hand. I had taught myself how to fall if I was already hurt over the years. As I sat up I saw someone's hand in front of my face. I grabbed it and was pulled up to come face to face with Emmett. "Thanks."

"No problem. Did you hurt your hand, again?" He asked

"No it's fine. I made sure to land on my side." I smiled at him and we kept walking down the street. I followed Emmett back over by Rosalie just out of curiosity. Rosalie looked surprised that I would walk so close to her after she had tried to kill me, but I really didn't care. "So, Rosalie, who are you dressed up as?" I asked her, already having an assumption.

"Lucy, from Dracula." She explained.

"I guess I was wrong then…" That's kind of disappointing. I liked my assumption.

"Who did you think I was?" She looked confused, as did Emmett.

"I thought you were you from the past. Like when you were still a newborn but you decided you were going to get revenge on Royce and all his friends, oh plus you killed his bodyguards. Though I guess the blood should have tipped me off that that wasn't it. Since you know you were careful not spill the blood because you knew you wouldn't be able to resist and you didn't want any part of them inside of you." I shrugged, ignoring Emmett when he growled at the mention of Royce. Though I have to admit, even if I wasn't happy at what he was growling at it still made my day to hear him growl.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and started walking up onto the porch of the first house. I followed her and Emmett, being the last one onto the porch. As I got to the door the lady handing out candy looked confused.

"What are you?" She asked me.

"Oh, I'm a whore." I told her nodding my head. I heard Jake laugh and Edward chuckle from behind me. She looked disgusted as she threw the candy in my bag. I skipped of the porch followed by everyone else. Rosa rolled her eyes at me. We continued the night pretty much the same way. Everyone asked me who I was and since I knew that no one would know who Rosalie Hale was I just told all of them different answers each time. Like I'm a bitch, I'm a hooker, I'm a stripper, I'm a crack whore, I'm a prostitute, I'm a slut, or I'm a Hooters girl. Most of the Cullen's and the dogs would always laugh at my answers.

We went to the last house for the night since it was starting to get late and I had a great idea that I had been saving for the last house. I smirked at my thoughts, Edward even laughed a little and everyone looked at him weird. We walked up to the door one at a time. I was last in the line right behind Rosalie and she was still pissed about what I had been doing all night. Jacob had laughed at all of my jokes. Even though I never really liked Jacob we did have one thing in common, we both hated Rosalie. I walked up to the door and was given the same look I had all night.

"What are you dressed up as?" The guy asked me. I leaned in closer.

"Give me thirty dollars and I'll show you." I whispered seductively, winking as well. Everyone, except Rosalie, behind me died laughing, even Emmett. The guy just blushed and threw the candy into my bag; I just shrugged in skipped off the porch. Everyone was still laughing; Rosalie hit Emmett upside the head, livid. Even I started laughing, Jacob came over and gave me a high-five, on the hand that I hadn't punched him with. We all started walking back to the house, except I walked by Rosa.

"I can't believe you said that Char!" She told me giggling a little, even though she liked Rosalie. I just shrugged my shoulders. We all walked back into the Cullen house to see Esme and Carlisle on the couch.

"How was trick-or-treating?" Esme asked us smiling.

"It was great!" I told her grinning. Alice laughed a little. I went and sat my trick-or-treat bag down on the coffee table in the living room.

"Um, so, where are we," she gestured between her and I, "sleeping tonight?" Rosa asked no one in particular.

"Well you can sleep in any of our rooms or you can sleep in the house that we had built out on the property for the wolves to stay." Alice told her, making me die laughing.

"You built a dog house?" I was cracking up. _That's hilarious! _Rosa looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Grow up," she sighed at me, "I think that we'll stay here." Rosa told Alice.

"Well you're welcome to sleep in any of our rooms since none of us sleep." Alice offered.

"Um, I think I'm going to sleep on the couch. I don't want to sleep on any of _those_ beds." I muttered the last part to myself, even though I knew everyone could hear me. I just didn't want to sleep in a bed where any of them had had sex. That's just_ gross_. Eddie laughed; I just looked at him and frowned. I looked back to Alice who looked embarrassed and like she wanted to laugh. Emmett started laughing too.

"That's fine," Alice told me, laughing a little, "What about you Rosa?"

"Yeah I think I'll sleep on the couch too." Rosa looked a little grossed out; her wrinkled nose giving it away. Alice giggled and ran upstairs and came back down a few seconds later holding a stack of blankets and two pillows she laid them down on the couch. I looked over at Emmett who was standing in the corner of the room with Rosalie. Rosalie was giggling and Emmett was whispering something into her ear. I narrowed my eyes at them.

I never could understand why Emmett loved _her_; she was such a slutty bitch. I mean I understand that she could be nice sometimes and the she was apparently supposed to be the most beautiful person in the world, but she's not good enough for him! Emmett is perfect and is the nicest person in the world and would protect you in half a second. She didn't deserve him! I felt someone, most likely Rosa, hit the back of my head.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's rude to stare." Rosa told me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit by Alice who was on the couch flipping through the TV channels. She stopped on a rerun of Project Runway.

"I love this show!" I squealed.

"I do too; it gives me ideas for my own wardrobe! Plus, criticizing everyone is amusing too. Althea's my favorite." Alice told me, excitedly.

"I think Carol Hannah is amazing!" I was so happy that Alice liked this show. At least this meant that I had someone to watch it with. I started to play with my hair when I suddenly realized that I still had on the wig. "Oh. I need to go take off this whore outfit." I mumbled to myself.

I stood up and went to Alice and Jasper's room, then to the bathroom and removed all the pins that had been keeping the wig in place, being careful not to hurt my sprained wrist. After getting all of them out, I took off the wig and let my luscious long brown curls fall out. I shook out my hair and then found the make-up remover. About fifteen minutes later I had finally washed off all of the make-up. I was happy to finally be able to see that familiar face in the mirror instead of Rosalie.

I picked up the hairbrush and brushed out the knots in my hair. After I put down the brush, I looked into the mirror. I still had the gold contacts in so it looked really cool. I sighed knowing I had to take them out. I leaned closer to the mirror and carefully removed the contacts and putting them into the case.

I carefully examined myself in the mirror making sure I wasn't missing anything. I looked at my dark brown soft curls that went down just below my shoulders and my bangs that swooped across my face. Then I saw my familiar dark green eyes, instead of the gold ones. I had gotten my color back now that the make-up was off. I was already extremely pale, but I had nothing on a vampire. I looked at my small figure; much thanks to being captain of the dance team. I took off the heels that Alice had graciously let me borrow and lost about 4 inches in height, making me my normal 5' 5" self. I pulled my hair behind my ears seeing my pierced ears and my one cartilage pierced. I grabbed a thin black headband off the counter and slid it on behind my bangs, letting them stay in my face and hold back the rest of my hair. I put my hair back over my ears and looked in the mirror one last time, even doing a little twirl.

I walked out of the bathroom and went over to my bag on Alice and Jasper's bed. I got out my black Soffe shorts and a white cotton long sleeve v-neck t-shirt. I took off the costume and slid back on my normal clothes. I put the costume into my bag and then put my bag in the corner of the room. Alice and Jasper walked into their room then, holding hands. I smiled at them before walking out of the room giving them their privacy and going back downstairs. I saw that Alice had made my and Rosa's beds on the huge sectional. I sighed and sat down on the one I assumed was mine, because of the huge teddy bear on the blanket. Well that and the fact that the other one had a stuffed dog on it, which made me start laughing. I sighed realizing that I was literally all alone; everybody was probably hanging out with their mates. Well, and Rosa who was hanging out with the dogs.

I sighed; I was sighing _a lot _tonight. I really need to think of a new tactic if Emmett was going to be mine. This was harder than I thought. I mean he really does love Rosalie whether I want him to or not. So I really have two options here. Become friends with Rosalie and make her not like Emmett anymore and destroy her, or become really close with Emmett and make him slowly realize that he is in love with me, because he _is_ in love with me he just doesn't know it yet. I sighed, realizing that the strategy that would actually probably work better was trying to become friends with him.

I needed a plan. I knew that we had to become friends which should be the easy part. I'm fairly easy to get along with and he's a big teddy bear. But then he needs to trust me, which could be a little harder. I think after he trusts me that making him realize that he loves me should be pretty easy. It just might take a while. Sighing I laid down on top of the blankets on my 'bed' and leaned my back up against the pillow.

I hadn't wanted to do this but I think this means it's time to get out the Plan Book(AKA my notebook that holds a plan that _will_ make Emmett fall in love with me, but risks me getting killed every second). Whenever we go home tomorrow I guess I'll have to get it out. My problem is that every time I try to talk to him I go into shock from his sexiness. I hope I can get over that soon.

I got up and got my bag of candy. I got out a Reeses Cup and started eating it. I finished it quickly and got out a Kit Kat. I was such a loser, sitting downstairs alone drowning my sorrows in chocolate. I sat there pulling out candy piece by candy piece muttering about how I hated my life until Rosalie walked downstairs. She looked at me like she was concerned. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Drowning my sorrows in chocolate." I mumbled picking up another piece of candy.

"Well…do you want my candy? It's not like I can eat it." She smiled at me. That's…nice…?

"Yes, please." I muttered getting another piece of candy out of my bag. She disappeared for a second. That really is a sweet thing to do. Rosalie is being nice to me…? It actually looked like she was concerned. I wondered why I hated her again. Oh yeah, she had Emmett. She appeared a second later holding a bag of candy.

"Here you go." She sat the bag down beside me before sitting down next to the bag. I looked at her curiously, surprised that she would want to sit next to me. "Are you okay, Charlotte?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just depressed." My life sucks.

She looked confused, "Why are you depressed? Isn't this like your dream come true?"

"Well sort of, it's probably as close as I'll get to my dream. Which is the depressing part." I sighed. I really hope my 'flawless' plan works. I wasn't completely sure if it was flawless but after years of editing it that's all I could hope for.

"Well, what's your dream?" Rosalie asked me honestly wondering what it was.

I just shook my head no. She rolled her eyes probably already assuming what it was. I laughed at her and Rosa walked into the room looking at us strangely.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked.

"Not much just talking to Rosalie." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I can see that." Rosa raised her eyebrows probably wanting a better explanation.

"She gave me her candy so I could drown my sorrows in even more chocolate," I explained.

"Oh…okay then..." Rosa walked over and sat down on her makeshift bed. I grabbed a handful of candy. All of a sudden Alice appeared pulling Jasper down the stairs. A second later they were beside the couch.

"Were going to play a game!" Alice announced. Emmett appeared on the other side of me. I jumped a little, but then I just grabbed more candy.

"What game?" He asked already excited. That made me smile. He was so cute. He reminded me of one of those adorable little kids who had ADHD or something. I continued eating my candy as Alice explained the game.

"Okay, everyone holds up ten fingers and one person says something that they have never done. Then anyone who has done it has to put a finger down. It goes around the circle and whoever is left at the end still holding up fingers wins." Alice finished explaining.

"Like the drinking game!" I shouted out as I figured out the connection.

"Yes, Charlotte, like the drinking game. Except without shots." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well that's no fun. I could have drowned my sorrows in chocolate and vodka," I muttered before starting to eat mine and Rosalie's candy again. I heard Emmett chuckle next to me.

"Okay now let's get in a circle." Alice started to get everyone to form a circle.

"Wait, can I still keep eating candy?" I asked curiously. Bella and Edward chose to walk downstairs then join our game.

"Sure." Alice shrugged before taking her spot in the circle. I was between Emmett and Rosa, on the other side of Emmett was Rosalie, next to Rosalie was Edward, next to Edward was Bella, next to Bella was Jasper, and next to Jasper was Alice. Alice started off the game, "I'll go first. I have never bought something from Wal-Mart." Everyone put a finger down except Rosalie. Now it was Rosa's turn. Ugh, she had so many options. Such a boring person.

"I have never had sex." Rosa smirked. Everyone, including myself, sighed and put a finger down. Everyone looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked. Everyone just shook their head. That's weird, they act like their surprised. I realized that it was my turn, "Um, I have never…" This could take a minute, "had sex in the forest." Everyone except Rosa put a finger down, not surprisingly.

Everyone looked at Emmett, "I have never done drugs." I sighed and put a finger down. Damn those crazy parties. I looked around the room to see that no one else had put a finger down. I grabbed some more chocolate to drown my sorrows even more. It was Rosalie's turn now.

"I have never drunk human blood." Rosalie smiled proud of herself. Everyone except Rosa, Bella, and I put a finger down. Hm, this game would be even more interesting if you lost first. It was Eddie's turn.

"I never had sex before marriage." Edward smirked. Do people just want me to lose? Emmett, Rosalie, and I all put a finger down.

Bella thought for a second, "I have never gotten drunk." Emmett and I sighed and put a finger down. I noticed Rosa out of the corner of my eye attempting to put her finger down without being noticed.

"What?" I gasped; surprised that _Rosa_ would have gotten drunk.

"I…well...shut up, you'll never know." She blushed; clearly not proud of it. I rolled my eyes. I looked over to Jasper who was trying to think of something.

"I have never liked the Union." Jasper smiled. I laughed as everyone except me put a finger down. That wasn't helping my lose strategy. It was Alice's turn again.

"I've never reached five foot tall." Alice laughed as everyone put a finger down.

"I have never been arrested." Rosa smirked. Everyone except for Bella put a finger down. Oh, it was my turn again. I looked around the room to see that Rosalie was holding up three fingers, Emmett was holding up one finger, Jasper was holding up four fingers, Alice was holding up five fingers, Edward was holding up three fingers, Bella was holding up five fingers, and Rosa was holding up six fingers. I only had three fingers left.

"Hm, I have never been gang raped or almost gang raped." I looked over at Rosalie who put down one of her fingers, but made it so she was flipping me off on both hands. Bella just sighed and put another finger down, but Edward growled at me. I just laughed quietly to myself and picked up another piece of candy.

Emmett sat there for a second thinking, "I have never read the Twilight books." He looked pointedly at Edward and Bella.

"You can borrow mine." I told him without thinking. Then Rosa, Bella, Edward, and I all put our fingers down.

"Thank you!" He laughed at Bella's expression, which was a mixture of shock and horror.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's not like he could make any comments about what he reads." I reminded her. She seemed to calm a little, but I really didn't care about that.

Rosalie smirked, "I have never designed a fashion line." Alice and I both put our fingers down. Now Emmett and I were both left with just one finger.

"I have never thought about committing adultery." Edward looked at Emmett and me.

"Well I'm out." I threw my hands up in the air. I grabbed a piece of candy before I saw Emmett trying to quietly put down his last finger. For the first time since meeting the Cullens I felt hope. I heard Jasper laugh, I'm assuming at my emotions, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shake his head. I looked over at Rosalie who was seething.

"What?" She asked through closed teeth.

"Oh! Not with you! I swear, Rosie! It was back when I was human!" Emmett defended himself. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him.

"It better have been." She looked away and went back to the game. It was Bella's turn.

"I have never experimented with costumes." Bella laughed as Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all put a finger down.

"Are we out or in negative amounts of fingers?" I asked Alice as I pointed between Emmett and me.

"You're out." She told Emmett and me.

"Okay, just making sure." I continued eating my candy.

"I have never been arrested for prostitution." Jasper turned everyone's attention back to the game. Rosalie put down her last finger and she was out along with Emmett and me. I grabbed another handful of candy.

"I have never proposed to anyone." Alice shrugged. Jasper and Edward both put down a finger.

Rosa sighed, "I've never had a child." Edward was now out, and Bella put a finger down. So that left Bella with two fingers, Jasper and Alice each with three fingers, and Rosa with five fingers.

Bella thought for a second, "I have never attempted breaking and entering." Alice, Jasper, and Rosa all put a finger down.

"I have never kissed a werewolf." Japer laughed as Bella put her finger down.

"No Bella, he's not a werewolf. He's a shape shifter." I corrected her. She put her finger back up.

"That's what I meant." Jasper rolled his eyes. Bella and Rosa both put a finger down. I wonder who Rosa kissed…

"I have never remembered my human life." Alice laughed as everyone else had to put a finger down and Bella was out.

"I've lived nowhere else except for Rhode Island." Everyone put a finger down, putting Jasper out of the game. Making it between Alice and Rosa.

"I've never seen the Twilight movie." Alice told us. Rosa put her finger down, leaving them both with one finger.

"I've never seen the future." Rosa smirked, winning the game as Alice put down her last finger.

"I beg to differ." I muttered under my breath. Everyone looked at me strangely. Wow, I've gotten that look a lot tonight.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed." Alice announced as she stood up.

"But you don't sleep." I was confused. I saw Rosa put her head in her hands.

"Let me rephrase that. Time for bed for the humans." Alice rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Edward." I mumbled. I heard Bella giggle before her and Edward went upstairs. Rosalie looked like she was still mad at Emmett. Just a few seconds later she disappeared upstairs. Emmett didn't seem to notice though. "So like, we really have to go to sleep now?"

"It's like two in the morning." Alice told me.

"I didn't ask for the time, Alice, I asked if we had to go to sleep." I reminded her. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"You don't have to, but you probably should because I'll be trying to wake you up soon." Alice informed us before her and Jasper disappeared upstairs. I looked over at Emmett who was still sitting beside me; he was messing with his fingers.

"Why are you still here?" Rosa asked him.

"I live here," he told her as if it was completely obvious.

"Not here as in this house, here as in this room." Rosa rolled her eyes.

"Because I can be." He stuck his tongue out at her like a little kid. I laughed at him.

"Go." Rosa pointed at the stairs. He sighed, but got up and sulked upstairs, probably going to calm down Rosalie.

"Do you all want me to turn out the lights?" Alice asked us from up at the top of the stairs, her voice carrying across the living room.

"Yes please, Alice." Rosa responded and I quickly got under the covers. Within a few seconds the lights went out.

"Goodnight Rosa, Charlotte." I heard Alice tell us.

"Goodnight Alice," Rosa whispered.

"Goodnight Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Renesmee, Esme, and Carlisle," I called out knowing that they could all hear me, and purposely forgetting Rosalie. I rolled over to face the couch. I leaned my face against it and fell asleep knowing Alice wasn't kidding when she said she would be waking me up soon.


	10. Chapter 10: B And A Half

Plan B ½

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight **_**or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: This chapter was written by my co-author, emmettandrose4ever. As far as the chapter goes, I apologize that it has taken us a bit to post this. To make up for the time, we did make it a longer read. Sorry about it though, my co-author and I both are now swamped with work now that school is back in session and we rarely have time to get together and edit the things we **_**are **_**able to write. Enough excuses; on to the chapter.**

_Previously:_

"_Goodnight Rosa, Charlotte." I heard Alice tell us._

"_Goodnight Alice," Rosa whispered._

"_Goodnight Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Renesmee, Esme, and Carlisle," I called out knowing that they could all hear me, and purposely forgetting Rosalie. I rolled over to face the couch. I leaned my face against it and fell asleep knowing Alice wasn't kidding when she said she would be waking me up soon._

**CPOV:**

I awoke to someone jumping up and down on the couch I was laying on. My automatic reflexes kicked in and I grabbed a hold of their ankle and pulled it down and away, making whoever it was fall off the couch. I heard Alice mutter a curse under her breath, causing me to open my eyes, only to see her sprawled on the floor, pissed off and pouting.

Oh well, she deserved it.

She woke me up, and I am _not_ a morning person. Never have been really. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What time is it?" I asked her through closed teeth, irritated with her.

"It's nearly nine in the morning," Alice whined impatiently, dusting off her arms as if she had collected dirt from her minute fall.

"That's seven hours of sleep, Alice!" I shrieked. Alice gave me those pleading puppy dog eyes and that infamous "Alice pout". "Fine I'll get up, but I'm warning you in advance, I'm going to be a mega _bitch_ for the next two hours."

Alice cheered silently before getting up off the ground. I slowly sat up, kicking the blankets off of me, and followed Alice into the kitchen. Rosa was sitting at the dining table, still in her pyjamas, clutching a steaming cup of coffee and staring dazedly at the table. Life would be so much easier if I just liked coffee, but frankly I just couldn't stand the stuff. I sighed and started looking through the cabinets. There wasn't any cereal to be found though…that's odd. "Hey, Alice, do you all have any cereal?" I asked. I mean they _had_ to have cereal. Didn't they? Who didn't have cereal?

"We did, but I think Jacob ate the last bowl yesterday." Alice shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Okay, so maybe I hadn't had anything but cereal for breakfast for almost two years. Normally, I would be freaking out right now about the lack of cereal, and how it was unholy to not have cereal within a household, but something else came to mind before said tantrum ensued. _EDWARD! _He appeared in the kitchen mere moments later. _Will you fix me some eggs? Pretty please!_

He rolled his eyes with a small smile, "Sure, Charlotte." Yes! I get to try Eddie's famous eggs. I sat down at the counter to watch him cook. "Which would you prefer, scrambled or sunny side up?" Edward asked me.

"Which one did Bella eat in the books?" I implored.

"Scrambled it is," he muttered and started cracking the eggs to begin fixing my meal. I glanced back to the dining table, Alice was sitting beside Rosa. Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room holding hands just moments later. I narrowed my eyes at their hands; he was supposed to be with _me_. Well not yet, but soon enough. I sighed. That reminded me; I needed to go back to the house to get my Plan Book. After last night's glimmer of hope I had to go through with my plan.

Let's see, what was that plan… I know it had like tons of parts, but I wonder which one I'm on now. Well Plan A was meet the Cullens. Plan B was to make Emmett jealous by flirting with a lot of guys (it was actually far more complicated, but that was my quick and easy version). Hm, I guess I could do that today. Or I could skip that and move onto B ½. I remembered that I had given the option to do that. Remembering _why_ I had given it as an option, I sighed. That would mean having to make him jealous by dating someone who was from the books and wasn't taken, a.k.a. one of the dogs. Edward cleared his throat pulling me out of my thoughts and making me look over to him.

"Here are your eggs," he told me as he slid a plate of eggs in front of me and gave me a pointed look. I muttered a 'thanks', ignoring the look, before starting to eat what would be one of the best breakfasts I had ever eaten. Oh. My. Lord. Now I see why Bella wanted to eat these all the time. They are delicious! I practically inhaled them.

"That was amazing," I breathed, still marveling over the taste. I wasn't necessarily surprised, just not expecting them to be that good.

"Thank you," Edward chuckled before beginning to wash the plate in the sink. _Seriously Edward, you should start a breakfast restaurant. _He just laughed at me. I was tired of being isolated from everyone else. So, I got up from the counter and walked over to the table, sitting down in the chair on the side of Emmett that Rosalie wasn't already sitting on.

"So what are we doing today, Alice?" Emmett asked her as if it was everyday routine. Which, knowing Emmett, it was.

"Well, let's just say today will be an interesting day," Alice smirked. Damn psychic.

"Why will today be an interesting day?" Emmett persisted, asking the question I dreaded.

"I'll give you a tiny hint," she paused for dramatic effect, then stated, averting her eyes from me all the while, "B ½." She smiled, knowing that he would have no idea what that meant, but I sure would. I felt my eyes get wide as I groaned.

"Seriously? I go through with that?" I whined. It never occurred to me that I should have planned that sentence a little better.

Alice just laughed again. "You're the one who decided it a few moments ago." She shook her head with another light giggle.

"Well, I guess it is the only way that will work." I sighed in defeat, already knowing what I was going to have to do. Everyone at the table was looking at me curiously, well except Rosa; she was resting her head in one hand, still staring at the table with a dead expression. I got up from the table and walked upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room. Jasper was reclining on their bed reading a book and looked up when I entered.

"Hello, Charlotte," he greeted, with a gentlemanly nod.

"Hey, Jasper," I smiled as I walked across the room and picked up my overnight bag, before walking into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me. Luckily for me, I had picked out an outfit that was really cute for today. Originally it was supposed to just be to make Emmett notice me, now it just helped with my plan.

It was a midnight blue skirt that had a band that came up just below my chest and only went about halfway down my thigh. Tucked into it was a cream colored tank top with a light gray, floral print on it. Along with that I put on a darker cream colored jacket that had half length sleeves and three brown buttons down the side, but I left it unbuttoned.

I quickly brushed through my hair and pulled my bangs back with a small bow that was the same shade as the skirt. I put on a pair of three inch, cream tinted heels and took one last look in the mirror before heading out of the bathroom. I walked across their room and sat my bag down in the same place it had been.

"Bye, Jasper!" I called as I hurried out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was still in the same spot as before I left.

"Emmett, after all these years why would you still think I would tell you what is going to happen today?" Alice asked, looking at Emmett with annoyance plain on her face. In just the few days I had known Emmett, I was noticing that, man, was he stubborn, and this was helping prove that point; I guess we really were meant to be… I walked over and sat beside of him, where I had been earlier. Again, everyone was practically where they were earlier, except Rosa was now watching the backdoor now instead of the table. Strange girl.

"You always have to hope," Emmett sighed and I chuckled. I understood what he was saying though. It was true. No matter how pathetic you feel or how bad life can be you always have to hope that something good will come of it. Like at this moment I knew that I was going to have to ask out Embry, since he was the only single dog (besides Seth, but Rosa would _kill_ me if I asked him, so Embry it is!), which makes this a very low point in my life, but I have to hope that it will make Emmett jealous and help put my plan into action. I heard Edward attempt to hide a snort from his spot by the kitchen counter. I sent him a mental glare and came back to the conversation in front of me.

Alice rolled her eyes, "So what are we going to do today?"

"Don't you already know?" Emmett asked her.

"No, I just know what Charlotte's doing today." Alice rubbed a hand over her face in exasperation. Emmett looked over at me curiously and I just smiled, but didn't look at him. I wonder why Alice keeps bringing up my plan. Maybe she thinks it won't work and she's just amused by it. I don't know. Or what if she thinks I actually like Embry? I felt my eyes widen at the thought of that. Alice can't see the reasons behind the decisions just the outcomes…though she did mention B ½.

I am so lost.

Another muffled laugh from Edward.

"Okay then…well I think we should do something fun. I'm bored," Emmett sighed for dramatic effect.

And God granted Rosa life! She groaned, "Yes, God forbid you be bored." I wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not considering the amount of things that could possibly go wrong if Emmett were extremely bored.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at her, he was such a child, but I loved him, "Shut up."

"Oh, I have an idea, how 'bout we just go bungee jumping? Off the roof! Doesn't that just sound great?" Rosa suggested sarcastically; she's not a morning person either if you couldn't tell by now. Emmett's face lit up at the suggestion, oh no.

Edward sighed, "Don't give him any ideas, Rosa." Emmett looked disappointed once he realized that no one was going to let him do it.

"I think we should play a prank," Alice proposed, shrugging. We all looked up at her, excited.

"On the dogs," Rosa and Rosalie suggested at the same time, and then laughed, smiling at each other.

"What kind of prank?" Emmett asked. I looked over at him. He was so adorable; all excited at the mention of pranking someone.

"We should make them dog treats," Jasper suggested as he walked into the room with Bella. Emmett and I burst out laughing. Alice immediately disappeared out of the room. Jasper looked confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

Edward rolled his eyes with an amused smile, "No, she went to get a recipe for dog treats."

"Oh," Jasper muttered as he sat down at the head of the table. Alice appeared a second later with a recipe in her hand. That's odd… It's like she had the recipe bookmarked or something…

"I think we should let the people who can actually cook make these," Alice laughed and looked at Rosa and me. I absentmindedly wondered where Esme was…

"Okay, Edward, get to work," I joked and gestured for him to go back to the kitchen with a wave of my hand as I leaned back in my chair. Bella giggled and then sat down beside Rosa, where Alice had been sitting earlier.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'll be of assistance."

"I will too," Bella agreed, smiling evilly and throwing a glance at the backdoor.

I looked over to Rosa, "Should I help?" I asked, knowing full well what her answer was going to be, just wanting to make sure I put it out there. Hey, who doesn't want to take part in tricking the dumbass dogs?

Rosa sat there for a minute, thinking, "I have this feeling that if you helped something would explode…" Everyone laughed except me. Not funny. But oh so true…

"Hmph." I acted like I was offended, though I knew it was pretty accurate. I could make cereal, that's about as far as I went with cooking, unless Rosa needed help, and even then she had to watch over me very, _very _carefully.

Alice handed Rosa the paper with the recipe on it. Rosa read it over for a second before handing it to Bella. She got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen part of the room. Bella and Edward blurred over there by her, making her jump slightly before composing herself and rummaging through the cupboards for ingredients. I looked around to see everyone dispersing from the table. I sighed. Alone. Again.

Embry wouldn't be awake for a few more hours, _what can I do until then?_

I stood up from the table and started walking around the living room; a good look-around of the house was in order. I started by looking at the photos Esme had put up on the wall in the room. I couldn't decide which my favourite was. The one with Jasper sitting on a bench playing his guitar with Alice sitting next to him staring at him with a look that just showed how much she loved him or the one in black and white that looks to be taken soon after Alice and Jasper had became part of the Cullen family, I say that not only because it's an old time photo, but it also has Emmett with his arm around Jasper and Jasper's shying away from him, but Emmett still has a goofy grin on his face.

I just gave up on picking one and started walking up the stairs. I noticed a door that was to the left of Emmett and Rosalie's room. I walked over there and opened the door. The room was filled with toys. I gasped then heard Edward call from downstairs, "Don't touch anything." I sighed dramatically and slowly closed the door, my gaze not leaving the toys until they were fully blocked from my sight. I then walked down farther past Rosalie and Emmett's room, then Alice and Jasper's room. I turned the corner to see a new set of stairs. Out of curiosity I walked up them.

There were more family photos lining the walls here, I looked at all of them but none of them were cuter than the two I had found downstairs. At the top of the stairs there was a hallway to the left so I decided to go down it. There were four doors; two on the left and two on the right. I opened the first door on the left since it was the closest to me. I immediately recognized it as Renesmee's room because of the twin bed. Since I knew she would never want me in her room, I decided to keep on exploring.

I opened the second door on the left already assuming it was Edward and Bella's room. I opened the door to figure out that I was correct. The room seemed a little similar to what Edward had had in his room before, except there was a bed. Even though I wasn't Team Edward, nor do I really like Edward, I had to see his music collection. I walked over to the giant case of music. It looked to be that he had every CD since they came out with CD's. He even had records! It was one of the coolest things I have ever seen. I turned after my enthusiastic inspection, to see a small shelf topped with photos. One caught my eye immediately.

It was from their most recent high school graduation, in Forks. It was a picture of Mike and Jessica. I squealed out of impulse. Rosa always thought my obsession with Emmett was unnecessary, but at least she understood. She could never understand my feelings for Mike. In my mind though Mike was the best choice for Bella. And who couldn't love Mike? Where would the story be without the stereotypical guy who makes everyone laugh and is a total man whore? Jasper ran into the room seconds after I had screamed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, nervous. Did he seriously think I would have a panic attack or something? Psht. I'd never do that to him!

"Nothing! Everything is perfect! It's amazing! My life is so great! I'm happier than I've ever been!" I couldn't hold it in. Normally, I would make sure my Mike obsession wouldn't get out of control, but I couldn't stop it this time. I ran over there and grabbed the picture since I could see if there was writing on the back. It was exactly what I thought it would be; his number.

"Charlotte, are you sure you're okay? Your emotions are a little…haywire…" Jasper seemed to be getting more nervous by the second, but at this point I didn't care. He was just being silly.

"Do you think this is still his number?" I asked Jasper, staring at the digits, memorizing them as I spoke.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Jasper look at me curiously, but I also saw that he nodded, "Most likely. But why do you ask, Charlotte?"

"Oh, no reason." I grinned, folded up the picture and put it in my pocket all before walking past Jasper out of the room. He didn't follow. I continued my way down the hall. I opened the door across the hall from Edward and Bella's room to walk into Carlisle's office. I had been in here only once before—after I had punched Jacob the night before—but I hadn't really paid much attention to what it looked like. It was very similar to how Bella had described it. I quickly looked around at all of the pictures seeing all of the ones from Carlisle's story before walking out of the room.

The final door I assumed was Carlisle and Esme's room since that would be the only room left. I opened the door and didn't even need to see all the pictures of them around the room to know that I was right. You could tell the room was designed by Esme. It was absolutely stunning. It was very old fashion, but still quite modern. It was just beautiful. I didn't want to be rude and look through _their_ stuff so I closed the door and made my way back downstairs to the kitchen.

Edward shook his head at me, but luckily didn't say anything about the picture that I stole. Rosa pulled the tray of dog treats—which looked like normal cookies—out of the oven smiling the entire time. She was obviously over her morning mood and having quite a bit of fun. I noticed her hair was pulled back now. You know it's tough being a woman; what with being in the kitchen all the time… Haha, I crack myself up. I laughed quietly to myself as I walked over to sit in a bar stool. Alice danced into the room followed by a quiet Jasper. Jasper looked over at me curiously. I was silently praying that he wouldn't mention the picture. "Hey Charlotte, I was wondering if you would answer some questions about those books?" he asked me. _Thank you, God._

I spun my chair around to face him, "On one condition. Will you call me 'darlin''?" I smiled at him, hoping he would do it. He looked caught off guard and looked over at Alice who gave him a thumbs up. I loved that girl.

"Um, okay, darlin', will you answer some questions about the books?" he asked me, with his southern accent slipping up as he stumbled—as much as a vampire can stumble—over the words. I think my heart skipped quite a few beats right then.

I sighed with love, "I'll do anything you ask." Of course right then Emmett walks into the room. He looked at me confused.

"Oh, really?" Emmett smirked. I sighed with love once again, except this time it was due to my love for Emmett, and nodded my head.

"Well—," Jasper cut off Emmett, throwing him a small glare.

"Emmett if I'm going to get her to answer my questions you're going to need to leave the room," Jasper pointed his finger towards the way Emmett had come in.

"Not true," Emmett rolled his eyes, taking a few more steps into the room just to piss Jasper off.

Jasper laughed, "Fine, but I'll prove it to you. Charlotte, what happened in the books?"

I thought for a second, "Well in _Twilight,_ Bella saw Emmett at school, and then she met him when they played baseball, and Emmett helped kill James. Then in _New Moon,_ Emmett left, he came back at the end and was at the airport, in the car, and voted yes. Then in _Eclipse_ Emmett went hunting, got excited to fight the newborns, and then he fought the newborns. Then in _Breaking Dawn_ Emmett made a lot of sex jokes, but then he couldn't anymore, and he was sort of excited to fight the Volturi, but there was no fight. A lot of build ups to nothing in that book." I shook my head and looked up to see everyone staring at me in shock, "What?" I was confused.

Jasper looked over at Emmett, "Get out of the room." I didn't even see Emmett disappear from the room, "Darlin', can you repeat what happened in the books; I didn't quite catch it the first time?" He smiled at me; more skipped heartbeats.

I smiled, love struck, "Of course. In_ Twilight,_ Bella leaves Phoenix for Forks. On her first day of high school she meets some people; Eric, Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Tyler. At lunch she sees this mysterious pale family with weird coloured eyes, and who, as it says on the back of the book, are vampires. Jessica tells her who all they are. Then in biology Edward smells Bella and he thinks she smells yummy and he wants to eat her. So he runs away to Alaska. Then he comes back and sort of talks to Bella. Then he saves her from being hit by a van with his super speed and strength powers; because he's super Edward.

"He stops talking to her for a while, because he's way too damn bipolar, but then Bella goes to Port Angeles. She gets _almost_ gang raped, unlike someone else in this house, because then Super Edward comes and saves the day, as usual. Then they go eat dinner at _Bella Italia, _well Bella does anyway. Bella orders mushroom ravioli and has two cokes. Actually I think she had more Coke, but that's not important. Then Bella finds out that Eddie can read minds, and she tells him that she knows he's a vampire. Then they go meet his family and Alice is all like 'do you wanna play baseball?' And they're like 'sure!' Bad idea, because when they play baseball James and those other people show up and are all like 'yummy Bella!' But then they trick the bad vamps and lead James to Phoenix, but then they kill him! And Bella wakes up in the hospital. Then she goes to prom with Edward.

"Then in _New Moon_—" Jasper cut me off, good thing too; I was getting to the depressing part of the series. Emmett leaves. Just the thought of it made me wanna cry.

A chuckle from Edward.

_Get. Out. Eddie. Stop with all the mind raping._

"See, Emmett!" Jasper yelled. I heard someone groan from the other room, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"I wasn't done, Jasper," I pouted at him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes, you were, darlin'." He smiled, making my head spin. Why did I tell him about this again? Oh yeah, because it was fucking amazing!

"Okay."

"Do not overuse this, Jasper," I heard Alice warn him. I laughed.

"Super Edward?" I heard Edward muse behind me.

"Yes, Super Edward. Because Edward, you're super." I heard Emmett burst out laughter from the other room, but I ignored him, miraculously, "So, Jasper, was that your only question?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering how much it told about everyone's history?" he asked me.

"Oh, well Carlisle was changed a really long time ago when he was hunting for vampires. He changed Edward during the Spanish Influenza in 1918. He changed Esme after she had tried to kill herself a few years after he changed Edward. He changed Rosalie after she was gang raped," I suppressed the giggle and smile I usually had when I mentioned Rosalie's fate, "No one really knows exactly what happened to Alice, but she was in an insane asylum and was changed by an older vampire who James killed. You were changed during the newborn wars in the South. Emmett was in the Appalachian Mountains when he was mauled by a bear. Luckily, Rosalie found him when she smelled the blood. She ran him the long distance back to Carlisle and begged Carlisle to change him. Luckily, Carlisle agreed and here we are today," I smiled as I ended my summaries of their stories.

"Charlotte, how did you get that much from Emmett's story when that was the one that Stephenie provided us with the least amount of information?" Rosa asked from behind me where she had been setting the cookies on a plate. I turned my chair around to look at her confused. She had a look that she reserved for times where she thought I was being a complete dumbass. That's odd…

"What are you talking about? That was my _quick_ summary of Emmett's story," I shrugged, but she gave me the You-Are-Insane-And-Need-To-Go-To-A-Mental-Asylum look. I heard the backdoor open and I knew what that meant without even having to look; the wolves were here. I felt a tear run down my face; _I don't think I can do this._ So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran out the backdoor of the house, pushing past the dogs. Not wanting to get my heels muddy I slipped off my shoes and carried them before running into the forest. I found a large dry rock so I decided to sit on it so I could start thinking about what I should do.

I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. Some people would love to be in this position; the chance to get to hit on one of the wolves. The idea of it honestly repulsed me just about as much as it repulsed some wolf fans to hit on the vampires. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I needed to create a Pro-Con list. So let me think about the good things first. Alice said that I go through with it which means something good has to come out of this, if it works then that means that Emmett gets jealous which means he has feelings for me and he'll realize them, and it'll mean I can move onto Plan C. Bad things would be the fact that I'm not sure how far I'll have to go with the dog or how long I'll have to stay with him for Emmett to realize that he has feelings for me, I don't know if I could make out with him without crying, and this could hurt my reputation.

I sighed knowing what I had to do now. I had to act like I was in love with the dog. That thought made me want to cry…well, cry more than I already was, but I had to learn how to live with this, at least for the next few days...or maybe longer…God, I hoped it wasn't that long. I took another deep breath and thought of happy thoughts. "Um, are you okay?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I didn't need to look to see who it was; Embry.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck._

I turned my head to him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Because it looks like you've been crying," he didn't say it accusingly; he was just stating fact. I thought I heard some concern in his voice, but I wasn't so sure…

"It's a long story," I shook my head, looking back to the ground in front of me. I really wasn't sure how to flirt with a shape-shifter. I mean it shouldn't be that hard. They're just hormonal teenage boys. All I would need to do is pull my shirt down a little and he would act just like any other guy. I almost laughed at the thought; too easy. Embry walked over and sat down beside me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He seemed nervous. Maybe it was because I had hit Jacob and quite frequently voiced my opinions on the dogs. Also, because Embry seemed like a very quiet person, unlike me. I was also an extremely good liar and was able to get away with a lot of things. For example, right now.

"I miss Emmet," I sighed.

He looked confused, "But he's just over there, inside the house…"

I laughed quietly, "No, I meant my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, that makes more sense…" _really, ya dipshit._ "Well, there are a lot of better guys out there I'm sure," Embry seemed to be trying to think of a bright side to my fake situation. He was just about as good with relationship advice as a squirrel.

"Like who?" I asked. Even though in my head I was able to name quite a few guys who were way better than Emmet ever was or ever will be.

"Well, you know…other guys," he shrugged. Wow, he would not be helpful at all if this was an actual problem. I got this strange feeling that he really must not talk to girls his own age, which meant this would be harder than I had anticipated.

"Like you?" I smiled at him, acting like he was actually being helpful. This took more of my effort than I ever thought it would.

"Well… Um… I… What was that Jacob? Coming!" He tried to get up and run away using_ my_ trick; responding to something that never happened.

"Oh, no you don't." I reached over and grabbed his pant leg before he could run away. It was kind of weird, because normally I grab people's shirts, but dogs don't wear shirts so I didn't get much of a choice. He stopped and turned around, so I let go of his pant leg.

"…Yes?" he said calmly. Werewolves confuse the hell outta me.

"You didn't answer my question." I did my puppy dog pout. I figured that it would be more effective, since he's a dog.

Embry stood there quietly avoiding my question, "Well…Um… I don't know."

"You don't know what?" he was confusing me even more.

"Nothing," he blushed. _Oh jeez, he actually liked me? _I felt the urge to laugh but suppressed it; so I ended up just smiling.

"Embry, I have a question I want to ask you," I got nervous as the words came out of my mouth. I knew at this point there was no turning back.

He looked confused now, "What?"

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for I question I never wanted to ask, "Do you want to go out with me?"

The expression on his face was something that I never wanted to forget; pure shock and rightfully so. I would have been shocked myself. "I thought you hated me and, well, _all_ of the wolves?"

This was a question I had prepared myself for though. It was the second question in the FAQ section of my plan book. "That's not true. I hated Jacob for what he did to Bella. Honestly, Jacob and I could probably get along if I gave him a chance. I've never had a problem with Seth, he's always been too stupid for me to have a problem with him, plus I love Leah which put him on my good side. Paul and Quil have always made me laugh. Sam did bother me in the story, but I never hated him. Well, as for you, you had never really been a big enough part of the book for me to form an opinion on you, but you always seemed nice. Now that I've met you, you seem so nice and adorable." I smiled at him, all the while internally gagging.

He had a thoughtful expression on his face; a good sign for me. It meant he was actually considering this, which is more than I could have ever hoped for. After a few moments he looked at me and smiled, "Okay."

"Really?" I couldn't help my surprise. I expected it to be harder than this…

He nodded, "Sure, why not?" I never would have thought that I would have felt this much joy to a dog saying yes. He chuckled at me, "Come on, let's go back to the house."

I nodded, "Okay, but let me give you a tip; don't eat the cookies Rosa offers you."

"Why?" Embry asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later." I smiled before jumping off the rock and grabbing his hand with the hand I wasn't holding my shoes with. We walked back to the house in silence though. I was way too concentrated on my to-do list for the day to talk. One, find a way to get to the house get my plan book, and all the_ Twilight_ books for Emmett. Two, read Plan Book to get my ideas to make Emmett jealous. Three, talk to Rosa about a double date with her and Seth, oh that would be fun. And finally, take as many deep breaths as possible today to stay calm.

Embry opened the door to the house with his spare hand. I followed into the house behind him preparing myself for the reactions that would follow Embry and I holding hands. Mr. Alpha was the first one to react, surprisingly he only had a slight panic to his voice, "Embry, what—"

Jacob was cut off by someone who was _much_ more panicked, Rosa, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed just as I sat my shoes that I was holding in my hand down by the door.

I looked at her oddly, "Dropping my shoes?" Rosa sighed and muttered something that I couldn't her but a few people in the room chuckled so I assumed it was offensive.

Rosa looked over to Embry, "Do you want a cookie?"

Embry looked over at me like he wasn't sure if he should trust me or not. I smiled at him and he looked back at Rosa, "…No?"

Rosa looked pointedly at me, "You! Come here, now," she pointed right in front of her. I was more than happy to get a verbal beat down from Rosa, if it meant I could let go of Embry's hand.

I rolled my eyes, stepping forward and dropping his hand, "What? I didn't tell him it was a dog treat, I just—oh." Seth and Jacob had both spit out the dog treats at that point.

"I knew those cookies tasted funny," Jacob sighed and everyone laughed, well, except him, Seth, and, of course, Rosa.

"Trusting Rosa is a dangerous thing," Edward shook his head. Seth looked like he was about to make a comment, but he was cut off by Emmett screaming.

"Wait! What's going on?" Emmett asked no one in particular.

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about Emmett?"

"Hands!" he exclaimed pointing at Embry and me.

I started thinking out loud, "How come whenever someone's trying to describe what they're talking about they use one word answers? I hate it."

Rosa laughed, "Really Charlotte? Texas! Necklace! Texas! Freaking Texas! Does that ring a bell?"

"That was more than one word," I defended myself and Rosa rolled her eyes. She looked ready to tell me off, but Emmett spoke first.

"But she despises them," Emmett seemed confused and there was a tone leaking into his voice that I didn't quite recognize.

"No, she only hates Jacob," Embry shrugged. I was really happy that I was a good liar. I was actually surprised at how easy this was.

"Oh…" Emmett on the other hand didn't seem totally convinced, but went along with it. Looking around I noticed that Rosalie seemed to be a lot happier. She must think that this meant that I would leave Emmett alone, or at least stop trying to steal him. If she only knew.

Jacob looked over at Embry, "Hey Embry can we go back to the house and talk?" I suddenly felt nervous; if Jacob ruined my plans I would kill him. On the other hand with Embry gone it would give me time to go back to the house to get my stuff.

Embry looked confused, "Sure."

Seth decided to join the conversation, "Do I have to go?" he whined.

Jacob turned around and looked at him, "Yeah, but Rosa can come. Nessie was going to come over anyways."

"Ugh! Don't call her that!" I complained. Jacob looked confused. "Nessie is the worst nickname ever. She's not a monster. She's a child and her name is Renesmee. Not Nessie." I narrowed my eyes at him.

I saw Bella smile out of the corner of my eye. Jacob rolled his eyes. Stupid dog. He picked up Renesmee, getting a small giggle out of her, and walked out of the house. Seth got up and took Rosa's hand, but after a few steps, Rosa stopped in front of me, halting Seth in the process, "If you do anything, _anything_, I will see to it that _I _am the cause of your death. Got it?" I nodded, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "This conversation is not over," she turned back around and walked out of the house with Seth in tow, her giving me a death stare the entire time. Embry looked at me funny, "I'll be back."

"Bye," I smiled at him as he walked out of the house. Once he was out of view I rolled my eyes, sighed, and turned around.

"Rosa is dangerous," Bella muttered, looking out the backdoor where they had all disappeared. Again, I rolled my eyes, and slipped on my heels that I had sat beside the door and started looking around for Rosa's keys. All of a sudden it hit me, literally. I turned around to see that Alice had thrown Rosa's keys at me.

"Thank you, Alice!" I smiled. Alice just laughed and walked out of the living room where I had been searching. I ran to the car knowing that I wouldn't have a lot of time. I slid into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. I sped out of the driveway and drove as quickly as I could to our house. Luckily it was only about two minutes away.

I parked the car in the driveway before running inside. Thank God, Rob wasn't home. I ran up the flight of stairs to my room and grabbed the first set of _Twilight_ books I saw. I had two copies, one with comments about the story and the other one was the one I loaned to people. For my sake, I hoped I had grabbed the right copies since it was for Emmett. Then, I ran into my closet and opened the secret compartment where I kept my Plan Book, which was about the size of a dictionary or encyclopedia. I took all five of the books, and ran out of the house making sure to lock the door.

I got into the car and sat the books in the passenger seat before turning on the ignition and speeding out of the driveway. I drove the quick drive over to the Cullens a little faster than the speed limit allowed. Making sure to keep the crime clean, I parked the car exactly where it had been, took out the keys, grabbed my books, and made sure to shut the door and lock the car. I ran into the house, sat the books on the ground and yelled, "Alice!"

She appeared in front of me in a second, "Calm down, Rosa's still away. You were absent for a mere ten minutes."

That helped me calm down. I threw the keys at her and she caught them before running off to, I'm assuming, put them back where she found them. I reached back down and picked up my books before going to search for Emmett. I decided to go down and look in the basement first, considering that was where all of the gaming systems were.

I walked down the stairs and not to my surprise I was correct. Emmett and Jasper were sitting there playing video games, which was how they tended to spend most of the day. I cleared my throat to draw the attention away from their game. Luckily, Jasper hit pause and they both looked over at me.

"I have the books," I explained. Emmett smiled and jumped up, trying to take all five of the books, "No, this one's mine," I grabbed my plan book off the top and gave the rest to him.

"Thanks!" He looked so excited, maybe this was a bad idea… Oh well, too late now. I headed upstairs. On the way up I heard Emmett tell Jasper, "Were going to have to continue this later, I have some reading to do." Now that was the last thing I ever thought I would hear Emmett say. I walked into the living room holding my plan book and sat down on the couch. I flipped it open. I looked at the Table of Contents then flipped to page forty where it said Plan B½ was located. I skimmed through the part where it explained what I needed to do and went down to the ideas list.

I sighed knowing the ones that would make Emmett jealous were the ones I didn't like. Such as kiss Embry (the thought made me gag), have cute moments when Emmett's around (the thought of having cute moments made me gag as well), and of course my least favourite: have sex with him and let people find out (that thought made me want to do something more than gag, it made me want to die). I sighed; I'll start out small first. I want to convince Rosa that she, Seth, Embry, and I should go on a double date to dinner and the movies tonight. If I planned it all out now, then I bet Rosa would agree to it. I would have to prepare for all of her arguments against it, though.

I started thinking. I wonder what would be a good restaurant by Rosa's standards. We could go to a pizza place. Let me think… Wildfire! They have the best pizza of all time. Now what movie should we go see? Vampire's Assistant. What could be more fitting? I laughed quietly to myself, "Too easy."

"Yes, you are," I heard Rosa say as she walked into the room.

I rolled my eyes, "Where's the rest of your pack?"

"I decided to come and talk to you. Like I said, that conversation was not over," Rosa sat down beside me.

"Good, because I had something I needed to discuss with you anyways!" I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"And what would that be Charlotte? How you're using Embry to make Emmett jealous?" Rosa narrowed her eyes at me accusingly.

"Rosa, how could you think of me like that? I would never purposely hurt someone just to be able to get my way so that everything works out the way I want it to in the end. I can't believe you would think so low of me. Besides I actually wanted to talk to you about you, Seth, Embry and me all going out to dinner and the movies tonight. I figured that since you liked Seth—which don't tell me you don't, because I can so tell—that we could all go on a double date. Though you don't have to use that term when you ask Seth if it makes you more comfortable," I knew she could she through my façade at the beginning though to anyone else in the house it would have sounded quite real.

She was staring at me like I was the stupidest person she had ever seen, "I am not helping you with this."

I looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you really do like Embry, why are you so scared to be alone with him?" Rosa asked me, leaning back with a smug smile.

"I'm not. I just spent like thirty minutes with him in the woods. I just wanted to give you a chance with Seth," I winked at her.

"I really don't think that Seth and I need "a chance"…" Rosa muttered.

"Are you saying you don't like him anymore? I already told you Rosa, it's obvious," I laughed.

"Charlotte, that's because—" I cut her off; what she was saying was unimportant.

"Plus, it would be a lot easier for you to tell Dad that there's a group of us going out than you telling him that you and a boy are going out alone on a date," I grinned, knowing I was totally right.

"I…uh…well…damn," Rosa stuttered.

"Exactly. So in that case dinner will be at 5:30 at Wildfire so we can catch the 7:35 The Vampire's Assistant over at the mall," I got up and walked into the kitchen, still holding onto my Plan Book, to see Edward standing there with his arms crossed.

"Why did you give him those books?" Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

I giggled, "He asked for them."

"He asks for a lot of things, people just normally say no!" Edward sighed. I rolled my eyes at him just as the wolves and Renesmee came walking in through the back door. Seth walked past both of us; obviously heading for Rosa. He had just as bad of a crush on her as she did on him! How amusing. Renesmee frowned at me, as did Jacob. Embry on the other hand walked over beside me looking quite gleeful.

I smiled at him, "How did it go?"

He shook his head, in what seemed like disappointment, "They didn't understand what was going on, so I explained it to them."

"And are they okay with it?" I could feel my nerves starting up, this was the moment that this all depended on.

He smiled, "Not really sure. Seth didn't have a problem with it, Rosa sure did. Jacob did, but after I explained everything to him he wasn't as upset, and Renesmee just went along with Jacob. Jacob did warn me about stuff though, since you're not my imprint. However, I don't really care what they think."

I felt a twinge of guilt in that moment. He cared about me, but I knew I couldn't let emotions get in the way. If we let our emotions get to us, then it gives us a weakness. At this point, I can't afford to have anyone in this house see my weaknesses. I took a deep breath before reaching out and holding both of his hands with mine, with my book under my arm. I looked him in the eye, "In that case, do you want to go out to dinner and a movie with Seth, Rosa, and me?"

He chuckled slightly, "Like a double date?"

I shushed him playfully, "I told Rosa that it could be just like friends going out if it made her uncomfortable to ask Seth out on a date."

Embry laughed really hard at that and I smiled, playing my part well. "What's that?" he asked after he stopped laughing and indicated at my plan book.

"Oh just a book I'm reading," I shrugged it off.

"What are you reading? The encyclopedia?" I had to admit, it was a fairly large book. I just laughed; treating it like a joke would be much easier than having to explain.

I smiled at him, "Hey, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom," I let go of his hands and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When I walked down the hall I noticed that the door to Emmett and Rosalie's room was wide open; which was very uncommon. I turned to look inside only to laugh. Emmett was sitting on their bed already on _New Moon_. He looked up at me, smiling, when he heard me laugh.

"This is the best thing I've ever read," he shook his head in amazement.

"Glad I could help," I giggled before continuing my walk down the hall to Alice and Jasper's room. Luckily, neither was in the room. So I quickly used the bathroom, as I stepped back into the bedroom I realized that as soon as I walked out of there I would be forced to deal with Embry being all nice and sweet. So there was only one thing I could do; hide. I looked around the room and I found the solution to my problem. It was the room of infinite, where you could go in and disappear for eternity; Alice's closet, or as I called it, Wonderland.

I skipped over to it and looked into the iris scanner. Alice had recently added new technology to make sure that only certain people could get in, that way it would prevent pranks involving her clothes. Cough, Emmett, cough. The door clicked as soon as it finished scanning my eye and I opened the door. I made sure to listen for the click again when I shut the door once inside. I started walking around, not bothering to pick up a map since I already had it memorized. I figured that I might as well look for something cute to wear tonight. I walked over to the section where Alice had clothes from Charlotte Russe. I sat my book down on the closest table and started looking through the skinny jeans that she had bought in my size. I finally decided on the tightest, dark wash pair there was. If I was going to do this then why not go full out.

I was lost in thought about what kind of shirt I could wear when I was startled by someone tapping me on my shoulder. I jump forward before turning around to see Alice standing there giggling at me. "I figured since you were going full out you might want this." She said as she held up the prettiest thing I had ever seen. It was a light green flower pattern corset with silvery hints in it, the top and bottom were trimmed in black, and it laced up in the back crisscrossed. It was obliviously a Victorian era style corset, I knew because it was my favourite era. I grabbed it from her and looked up at her smiling.

"Alice, I love you," was all I could say. She laughed, of course.

"Well, just be careful and wear a jacket so Rosa doesn't notice for a while. That way you'll be able to get out of the house," she shrugged. I hugged her; this was going to be fantastic. "Oh and I almost forgot," she picked up a pair of black, high heel, suede, ankle boots up off the ground and handed them to me, "You'll need shoes."

"This'll be fun," I smiled, excited for the night to come.

Alice laughed, "Oh you have no idea." She shook her head at me before disappearing out of the section. Damn psychic. I grabbed my plan book off the table and one of the eco-friendly bags she had in the section and threw my Plan Book, jeans, corset, and shoes in it. I walked towards the exit, happy that I managed to waste enough time in there. I walked out of the closet and her room and headed back downstairs. It must have been my lucky day because none of the dogs were in the living room, only Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were. To continue my cover I went and sat down beside Rosalie, putting my bag in my lap.

"Carlisle, we have to start planning for Christmas now! With Charlotte and Rosa it makes two extra people that I have to decorate for! I'll need to get more stockings and more presents. Not to mention that were going to have to start completely over with our indoor and outdoor decorations due to the incident last year," Alice whined, glaring at the ceiling for a moment. I figured that was meant for Emmett.

Carlisle looked at her and sighed, "Alice, Halloween literally just ended. Thanksgiving hasn't even happened yet."

I was confused, "But you all don't eat." They all turned and looked at me funny.

"The wolves do though." Carlisle explained.

"Oh they don't n— Never mind." Luckily, I stopped myself from saying something that could have ruined my plan entirely. I looked away from them. Fate seemed to be working in my favor because none of them seemed to catch it and carried on with their conversation.

"Still, Carlisle, it might take that long to recollect all the decorations I had gathered through the years. I have to redecorate everything!" Alice seemed quite frustrated by this.

"Think about it this way, Alice. It's like when you got to go on the shopping spree for an entirely brand new wardrobe. Remember how excited you were to get to have a fresh start. It's like that, but with Christmas decorations," Carlisle attempted at calming her down.

Alice sighed and narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine, but I get to do _whatever_ I want."

Carlisle seemed unsure if he should agree to her condition but he finally just sighed, "Okay, Alice, you can have free reign. It's not like I could stop you anyways."

Alice squealed and jumped up out of Jasper's lap, "This is going to be so much fun! I need to get started." And with that, she disappeared. I looked over to see Jasper shaking his head at her, making me giggle to myself. Alice was so silly. I stood up and walked into the kitchen where I assumed all of the wolves, Rosa, and Renesmee would be. I walked over and sat down beside Embry who was eating a sandwich at the table. I sat my bag up on the table, as I saw Jasper walk in and sit in the seat across from me. I looked around the table; Seth was sitting on the other side of Embry, Rosa was beside him at the end of the table. Renesmee was across from Seth, and Jacob was sitting in between Jasper and Renesmee. I sighed and decided I should probably go get some lunch since we still had a while until dinner. I got up and walked over to the fridge. Just as I was about to grab an apple out of the fridge Emmett burst into the room.

"JASPER! You need to read this! NOW!" I look just in time to see Emmett throwing _Eclipse_ at Jasper. Jasper caught it in a flash and looked at it funny.

"What are these little markings in it?" I heard him say as he looked at it.

Three people responded to that at once oddly enough. Rosa shushed him while Emmett shrugged it off, "Doesn't matter! Do you see what they did when we left?"

As did I, "Empath say what now?"

Jasper looked at me smiling, "Oh, it's nothing, darlin'." I sighed, that would always have an effect on me. Emmett narrowed his eyes at Jasper.

"Why can't I do that?" he whined at him.

"Have you ever tried?" Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett's antics.

"Well, no, but… Okay. Hey, Charlotte?" Emmett looked over at me. As I looked him in the eye I felt my heart rate increase in speed quite a bit. I knew I wouldn't be up to responding so I just nodded my head to signal 'yes'. "What's your favourite part of this book, darlin'?" He asked me completely calm. I wasn't really too sure of what Emmett just said, besides the fact that he had just used a term of endearment on me. The only words I could even manage to think were, _don't pass out, don't pass out, it'll give away the plan. _

I stared at him, and I felt my mouth drop open a little. It took me a few moments before I even had the ability to stutter, "Well…Um…What?" Everyone started laughing at me since my reaction was even worse with Emmett. I took a deep breath before rolling my eyes at them and walking over to sit back down at the table. I took a few bites of my apple and ignored everyone else for the next few minutes. After I finished the apple I looked up to see only Embry, Rosa, and Seth left at the table.

"Embry, I need to tell you something about why Charlotte is doing all this," Rosa sighed. Ah, perfect timing on my part.

"Hey, speaking of me, Rosa and I need to get going so we can get ready because you all will be picking us up at 5:10," I interrupted. They all looked at me.

"Charlotte, we have like two hours until then," Rosa contradicted me.

"Rosa, I still haven't picked out your outfit!" I knew she wasn't planning on letting me but I had some stuff I wanted to discuss with her before the date anyways.

She stared at me like I had just spoke in a language she was unfamiliar with, "Charlotte, when have I ever let you dress me?"

I smiled fondly at the memory, "We we're eight and it was the first time you came to my house. It took me a while but I finally convinced you to play dress-up with me. The rain was starting to come down and it was mid-afternoon. We walked through my magical closet filled with dresses that could make anyone feel like a princess. Since you didn't really know which to choose, you let me. So I picked you out a beautiful strapless ice blue gown that had huge fluffy ruffle layers that went all the way to the floor. You put it on while I put my favourite gown on. Then we went over to my parents' room where my mother had a make-up counter.

"I put a gorgeous light pink lip gloss on you along with mascara, a little eyeliner on your lower lid, and some pale white sparkly eye shadow on the lower part of your eyelid. Then I used my mother's curler and curled your hair into a half up, half down. I then did my make-up and hair while you rejoiced in how astonishingly gorgeous you looked because of me. All up until the point where Rob came to pick you up. I was going to let you just go home in it seeing as how I had a trillions of outfits to wear. When Rob saw you it made him so sad that he could see that you were growing up and that you weren't his little girl anymore.

"When you saw that it was breaking his heart that was when you decided that you couldn't allow yourself to put him through that much pain. So you stopped dressing up with me and since that day we have both drifted apart in the fashion styles that we participate in, both of us doing it to please others. In different ways of course, but for the same purpose. Since that day, though, in fear of breaking your father's heart you have never let me dress you up, Rosa. It's time to let go of that now, Rosa. You are growing up and you can't keep doing this just to please him, you have to become your own person. You're going to need to let me help you on this adventure. This is the first date you've ever had that I really approve of, and you need my help to make sure that you don't screw this up since you're not his imprint. So please, Rosa, let me help you." I smiled at her, trying to gain her trust to let me do this so she wouldn't screw up my plans.

Rosa stared at me blankly, "Charlotte, what the hell are you talking about? First, that's not even close to what happened. That day you dragged me into your closet of horrors, forced me to put on that dress, and then you threatened me by saying you would tell the whole school who I liked if I didn't agree to let you put hair and makeup on me. Rob wasn't even heartbroken he was actually kind of angry when I told him what happened and about how sad I looked in that damn outfit you had me in. Also the first day we met we knew we were already drifted apart in fashion. Charlotte, I will never let any of that happen again. No matter how convincing of an argument you make. And secondly, I _am _his—" She was starting to bore me, so I stopped her.

I sighed, "Can we still go? I need to get ready. And I have to talk to you about some stuff."

Rosa rolled her eyes, "Charlotte, you could have just said that in the first place in saved your humongous rant for another time. Let's go. Bye, Seth," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I gave Embry a hug; I wasn't going to kiss him if I didn't have to. I grabbed my bag off the table and walked out of the kitchen. I yelled bye to the rest of the people in the house and followed Rosa out to the car. She quickly sped over to our house, since it was such a short distance away. Rob was at work, like always. I silently hoped he would stay there until after we left the house so we could just leave a note. I walked inside and followed Rosa down to her room. I jumped on to her bed and sat the bag beside me while she stood there looking at me disappointed.

"Okay, so, Rosa, I know you're going to be mad at me but—" I was abruptly cut off…

"Mad? I am furious at you, Charlotte! How dare you use Embry like that? And he just falls into the palm of your hand, like everyone else. You use him like a puppet and no one notices! All he is to you is a pawn in your game of chess. Just to be used and moved around like he's nothing. I can't believe you!" she screamed at me, fists clenched at her sides.

"Actually, this wasn't what I was talking about at all but since we're on the subject. Rosa, I think I'll continue along with your metaphor. There was a movie I saw once that gave me the best advice on life that it made everything click into place. The advice was, "You had better master the rules of the game until you play it better than they can." Which is exactly what I've done and I think is the part you're missing in this. I haven't cheated in this game yet. For now, I'm playing fair and square. I haven't done anything wrong yet, so I'm hurt you're accusing me of it. Rosa, I'm not going to lie to you because you've been my best friend forever. I refuse to consider it using him until there is harm done. Up to this point I have done nothing to him, who knows what could happen at this point? Maybe it turns out we have everything in common and we fall in love. I seriously doubt it, considering that I'm not his imprint.

"But anything is possible. I would never consider Embry a pawn in my plan, because honestly the job I need him to do is far too important to leave up to a pawn. I consider him much more like a knight or one of those pieces that look like part of a castle. Rosa, for now I just want you to trust me that maybe what I'm doing isn't all bad and in the end it might be best for all of us," I looked into her eyes pleading. At that point all I could do was hope that a miracle would happen.

She sighed, "For now; but that's all I'm agreeing to." She paused for a moment and started to look embarrassed. "Charlotte, I need to ask you a question about something…"

I smiled at her, "Is it about sex, Rosa?"

Her cheeks turned red and she grabbed the closest thing to her to hit me with. Which turned out to be a pillow, but still. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Actually, I need your help. I know I could never admit this in front of the guys but I do kind of want to look pretty for Seth. As long as you swear to God that you will not go insane and make me look like a painted whore. I also get the right to say no to anything and it has to be with my clothes that I already own."

I jumped up off the bed and hugged her, "Of course, Rosa! I would love to!" I ran into her small walk in closet and started looking through it. I picked out a pair of her light wash skinny jeans that had a few rips in it. Rosa would be way too tall in heels so I figured it would be best just to let her wear her black converse. I quickly grabbed two shirt options; a Christmas sweater with a dog wearing a Santa hat on it (a gift, I think), and a long-sleeve grey and black striped, formfitting, deep-swoop neck shirt. I walked back out and showed her the options. She laughed but chose the long sleeve shirt. "Can I do your hair and make-up?" I asked her, trying to make sure not to over step my boundaries.

She sat there debating for a few moments, "Hair only, and you have to tell me exactly what you're doing and get my approval before you actually do it." I nodded my head to signal that I would. I turned her flat-iron on and while it was heating up, I let her do her makeup. She did pretty well with the eyeliner and mascara, but I made her put on some light pink lip gloss. After that I straightened her hair to perfection making sure that none of her slight waves were there.

I sighed with pride as I finished, "Rosa, you look beautiful. Just hurry and change because they'll be here in about twenty minutes or so." After which I grabbed my bag and ran to my room realizing that I had left little time for me to get ready. As soon as I got into my room I turned on my curler and ran into my closet to grab my black hooded jacket. I changed into the clothes and my shoes that I had in the bag and put the jacket on over it. I ran into my bathroom where my curler and my makeup were. My curler wasn't completely done heating up so I quickly put on eyeliner on top and bottom, along with some light pink lip gloss, mascara, some powder foundation, and a tad bit of light green eye shadow. My curler beeped and I immediately started curling my hair into big curls. Luckily, my hair already naturally looked like that so I didn't need to do much except fix a few of the curls. I looked in my full length mirror and decided to leave my jacket opened so that it would show off what I was wearing.

I walked out of my room and started walking down the stairs just in time to hear Rosa shout, "Charlotte, they're here. Come on!" And with that I took what would be my first deep breath of the night to prepare myself for what was about to come.


End file.
